13B, Misery Lane
by Drisana Curtis
Summary: AU. Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis décident de reprendre leurs études de son là où ils les ont laissées il y a plusieurs années. Ils trouvent par un heureux hasard un appartement sublime sur Midgar, pour une bouchée de pain. Seulement, ce n'est pas un heureux hasard. Pas du tout. Ce sera même un cauchemar, pour être tout à fait précise.
1. Prologue: Jour J, Dimanche

**_13B, Misery Lane_**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je reprends une fic longue. Ça implique les retards dans les publications, les manips foireuses avec Captain (mon pc malade depuis deux ans mais qui tient vaillamment le coup), et sûrement aussi une chute monstrueuse de mes notes, mais ça c'est pas votre problème, en définitive._

_C'est un univers alternatif. En vrai je déteste ça, mais j'attends cette histoire depuis trop longtemps, alors je tente le coup. Qui sait._

_C'est toujours mes trois gogoles j'suis désolée mais j'écris pas de fic sans eux. Navrée pour ceux qui font une overdose.. Rassurez-vous, y aura pas qu'eux cette fois._

_J'aimerais aussi, avant le disclaimer et toutes ses conneries, déconseiller cette fiction aux plus jeunes et aux plus influençables. Réellement. C'est pas que j'ai affreusement confiance en mon style pour réellement donner l'impression à l'écrit de ce que j'ai en tête, mais je vous aurai prévenus mes cocos._

_Sur ce, je ne possède pas FFVII ni les personnages, ils sont à Square Enix, blabla, j'me fais pas d'argent là-dessus, enfin soit._

_Après tout ça, je vous laisse commencer ce prologue. Qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est juste un prologue... *clin d'œil entendu*_

* * *

_**Prologue: Jour J, Dimanche.**_

"Fragile".

Sephiroth venait d'inscrire cette mention sur la dernière caisse en carton qui trainait au milieu du salon de chez sa mère.

-Et voilà.

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Quand passent les déménageurs? demanda Lucrécia, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Dans une heure, grand maximum, dit-il en jetant un regard à la pendule. Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée?

-Je ne sais pas, Seph'. Tu l'as choisi.

Il soupira.

-T'as raison.

-Et puis bon, le son, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire non? S'il n'y avait pas eu ton père pour te faire changer d'études, tu...

-Mais il y a eu mon père, coupa Sephiroth, blasé.

-Mais il n'est plus là maintenant.

-Je sais.

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis Sephiroth inspira un grand coup et s'exclama:

-C'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je dise au revoir aux frangins, moi!

-Ils dorment, répondit sa mère en souriant.

-Eh bien, plus pour longtemps!

Il avala l'escalier quatre à quatre et fit irruption dans la chambre de ses frères.

-Debout, tas de feignasses! Votre frère adoré s'en va et vous laisse seuls face à la dure loi de la vie!

Loz, quinze ans, grogna:

-C'est ça, casse-toi, et en silence, s'te plait.

Yazoo n'eut aucune réaction, sûrement encore endormi et pas près de se réveiller, même avec un tremblement de terre, mais le petit dernier, Kadaj, six ans, sauta sur ses pieds et se pendit au cou de son grand frère.

-Pars pas!

-J'ai pas le choix, mini-chose. Je pars étudier à Midgar.

-Je peux venir avec toi! s'exclama le petit, les yeux larmoyants.

-T'as pas l'âge, microbe. On en reparlera dans quinze ans.

-C'est loin, quinze ans?

-Ouais. Quinze, c'est après quatorze.

-Alors c'est plus que six?

-Ouais, c'est plus que le double.

Le petit fronça les sourcils.

-Ça veut dire quoi?

-Ça veut dire que c'est dans longtemps, et ça, ça veut dire que j'ai plusieurs années avant que tu ne reviennes me casser les couilles.

-Sephiroth! Pas de gros mots devant tes frères! cria sa mère depuis la cuisine.

-Les pieds, rectifia l'ainé avec un faux sourire. Réveille la larve, que je lui dise au revoir aussi.

Et le petit Kadaj de sauter avec entrain sur le lit de Yazoo.

-Yazoooooo! Sephy s'en va!

-On s'en branle, soupira Loz, depuis sous ses couvertures.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil.

-Ça veut dire quoi? demanda le plus petit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Rien du tout, dit Sephiroth, il dit n'importe quoi, il dort encore. Et je pense qu'il a assez dormi d'ailleurs.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup du lit de Loz et en arracha brutalement les couvertures pour se mettre à le chatouiller.

-Arrête! hurla le plus jeune en essayant de le frapper. Par Minerva, ça va être tellement bien sans toi!

-C'est ça, toi aussi tu vas me manquer, petite saloperie.

-Sephiroth! hurla à nouveau sa mère.

-Désolé, m'man...

Il finit par réussir à dire au revoir à Yazoo qui avait ouvert un œil à cause des hurlements de son frère, puis il descendit au moment où les déménageurs arrivaient. Il les aida à charger ses quelques cartons puis il se tourna vers sa mère.

-Maman...

-Mon fils...

-Je passerai te voir.

-J'espère bien! Ne me laisse pas me noyer sous tes trois infernaux frères!

-Et oui, c'est ça de continuer à faire des gosses après avoir mis au monde un être parfait. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, ma très chère mère.

Lucrécia tenta de le taper gentiment en riant:

-Comment ose-tu?!

Il lui attrapa les poings et l'empêcha de bouger.

-Oh, et prends des cours de self défense. Ça t'aidera.

-A Nibelheim? Bah voyons. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que le vieux voisin voudra te frapper la prochaine fois que tu n'accepteras pas ses cookies aux fruits pourris.

-Arrête de faire le mariole. Les déménageurs t'attendent!

-C'est ça, fous-moi dehors.

-T'as vingt-cinq ans, j'en ai bien le droit! J'estime t'avoir supporté pendant assez longtemps!

-Allez, c'est ça, je m'en vais, trancha Sephiroth.

Il enlaça sa mère qui faisait deux têtes en moins que lui et lui dit à l'oreille:

-Prends soin de toi, et des trois microbes. Je reviendrai le plus possible.

-Prends garde à toi aussi, soupira sa mère. Malgré tout, tu vas me manquer.

-J'espère quand même! s'exclama-t-il en se séparant de Lucrécia. Allez, j'y vais. A la prochaine, m'man.

-Au revoir Sephy-chou!

Il grimaça en tournant le dos et en marchant vers sa voiture.

C'était le grand jour.

* * *

Genesis de son côté, ne prit pas même la peine d'attendre le retour du travail de ses parents pour prendre la route, direction Midgar. Il avait déjà chargé ses affaires dans le camion des déménageurs la veille et laissé un mot d'adieu sur la table de la cuisine. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

Il caressa le cuir du volant de sa Mustang, savourant enfin cet avant-goût de liberté.

C'était le grand jour.

* * *

A Gongaga, Angeal quittait définitivement sa chambre d'auberge, et rendit les clés à l'accueil.

-Bon voyage, monsieur Hewley, lui dit en souriant la réceptionniste.

Il lui sourit en retour en réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

Depuis la mort de sa mère deux ans auparavant, il vivait seul dans la maison familiale, puis il l'avait récemment vendue pour acheter sa partie d'appartement et payer ses études à Midgar. Pour faire la transition entre les deux, il avait passé deux semaines dans l'auberge du village.

Il chargea enfin son sac énorme dans le coffre de sa voiture de location, bien qu'il avait l'intention de s'en procurer une autre bien à lui une fois à Midgar. Il savait que Genesis ne l'aurait certainement pas attendu pour partir avec lui, alors il avait prévu le coup.

Il inspira à fond et regarda une dernière fois le village dans lequel il était né. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'y rester à présent, ni même d'y revenir. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et s'installa au volant de sa voiture.

C'était le grand jour.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur appartement presque au même moment, Genesis était resté à les attendre pendant une dizaine de minutes, accoudé à la rampe des quelques marches qui menaient au porche.

_13B_ était inscrit en lettre dorées sur la porte derrière lui. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de Misery Lane.

-Salut, dit Sephiroth en arrivant. Dites donc, monsieur ne se fait pas chier.

Il pointait du pouce la Mustang du roux derrière lui. Genesis haussa les épaules.

-Cadeau de mes parents. Pour mon départ.

-Je parierais que tu ne les as même pas remerciés, ajouta Angeal.

-J'me souviens plus, soupira Genesis. Bon, vous avez décidé de me les briser dès le premier jour ou c'est comment?

-Allez, va, on laisse passer pour cette fois, se moqua Angeal.

Un ange passa.

-Bon, on rentre? demanda le roux.

-On rentre, approuva Sephiroth.

Genesis sauta les quelques marches et ouvrit la porte, impatient comme jamais. Sephiroth esquissa un rictus en le regardant faire, puis il lui emboita le pas à l'intérieur, suivi d'Angeal. La propriétaire et l'agent immobilier leur firent visiter les lieux, puisque les trois hommes ne les avaient vus qu'en photos, et ils eurent le plus grand mal du monde à se retenir de sauter de joie. Une salon énorme, avec une gigantesque baie vitrée, une terrasse avec jacuzzi, trois chambres spacieuses et déjà meublées avec goût, une salle de bain en marbre, une cuisine équipée, tout ça se trouvait dans leur appartement, qu'ils avaient payé le prix d'un joli studio, pas plus.

Les trois amis n'en revenaient pas, et avaient une féroce envie de serrer la propriétaire dans leurs bras.

Enfin, on les laissa seuls dans leur nouveau chez eux, avec leurs cartons, et leurs exclamations de joie étouffées par la porte d'entrée.

-Vous ne leur avez pas dit en réalité? demanda l'ancienne propriétaire à son agent, après avoir soupiré de soulagement.

-Non. J'avais peur qu'ils ne refusent. J'ai eu tellement de mal à vendre cet appartement... soupira à son tour l'homme.

-Heureusement qu'ils viennent tous les trois de trous paumés, observa la femme. Ils ne sont au courant de rien.

-Et c'est mieux comme ça! s'exclama l'agent immobilier en s'étirant. Eh bien, c'est sur cette bonne affaire que nous nous quittons, madame!

-Merci pour votre aide surtout! Vous mettez enfin un terme à ce cauchemar en me débarrassant de cet appartement!

Et sur ces mots, les deux se séparèrent, non sans échanger une poignée de main entendue sans aucune considération pour les trois hommes qu'ils laissaient dans l'ignorance.

* * *

_Je la sens bien cette histoire!_

_Cette fic comptera peut-être une quinzaine de chapitres, pour info._

_Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_Je ne garantis pas le rythme de publication comme vous le savez... Mais je vous donne rendez-vous le plus vite possible, promis!_

_Ciao!_

_(Oh, et, ce n'est qu'un prologue. Ça va très vite évoluer vous verrez.)_


	2. Jour 1, Lundi

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je poste le premier chapitre plus tôt que prévu, étant donné qu'un prologue... Enfin c'était juste un prologue, quoi._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

_**Jour 1, Lundi.**_

Genesis se réveilla avec l'aurore et s'étira paresseusement. Il n'avait dormi qu'une poignée d'heures mais il se sentait plus reposé que jamais, dans sa propre chambre aux murs bordeaux. Il flâna encore un peu dans son lit puis il décida de se lever.

Il croisa étonnamment Sephiroth devant la cafetière.

-T'es tombé du lit? lui demanda le roux.

-Pas exactement. J'ai eu du mal à dormir.

-Moi j'ai dormi comme une masse! s'exclama le roux en cherchant dans les cartons entassés dans le salon où il avait bien pu mettre cette satanée boite de céréales.

-Pas moi, soupira son ami en fixant le café goutter trop lentement à son goût au fond de la cruche. Je me sentais pas chez moi.

-Ça viendra, rassura Genesis en se mettant à chercher son bol. Quelqu'un a pensé à aller faire les courses? J'veux dire, on n'a rien à bouffer, et on n'a même pas de lait pour les céréales.

-Tu m'ferais presque pleurer, cingla Sephiroth. Puisque t'en as tant besoin, je t'en prie, l'épicerie est au bout de la rue.

Genesis le dévisagea, une petite cuiller dans une main et sa boite dans l'autre.

-Tu te fous de moi? J'suis même pas habillé!

-Et moi si. Mais moi j'ai pas besoin de lait.

Bouche bée, Genesis laissa planer un long silence avant de demander:

-Tu vas être casse-couilles comme ça à chaque fois que t'auras mal dormi?

Sephiroth haussa les épaules:

-Oui.

En grommelant, le roux déposa son bol, sa cuiller et sa boite de céréales sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Je te fais une liste, Gen', tant que t'es parti, lui lança Sephiroth.

-C'est ça, fais une liste pour ton bouffon, ton Altesse.

Il alla rapidement se laver et enfiler quelque chose de décent avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

-Angeal dors toujours? demanda Genesis en frottant ses cheveux mouillés.

-Non, il est parti courir.

-Ce mec m'étonnera toujours.

-Tiens, la liste, fit Sephiroth en lui tendant un bout de papier couvert de son écriture et en buvant son café.

Genesis lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-Ça fait combien de tasses que tu bois?

-Sûrement la cinquième.

-Vas-y mollo quand même...

-Oui maman.

Genesis finit par quitter l'appartement et Sephiroth se retrouva seul avec son café. Il contempla le salon depuis son haut tabouret. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous. L'appartement à deux pas de la fac, son luxe, son prix... Il devait bien y avoir une raison. Des voisins chiants? Une boite de nuit juste à côté? Des nids d'araignées dans les armoires?

Sephiroth secoua la tête. A sa connaissance, rien de tout ça ne se trouvait dans leur nouvelle maison.

-C'est probablement juste un énorme coup de chance, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il sortit son GSM de sa poche et composa le numéro de sa mère. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

"Allô?"

-Maman? C'est moi.

"Sephy! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, ton frère n'a fait que réclamer après toi hier!"

-Lequel?

"Devine."

-La mini-chose?

"Évidemment. Yazoo dormait et Loz s'en fichait comme de son premier jeu vidéo."

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort à ce point?

"Qui ça? Yazoo?"

Sephiroth commençait à taper des doigts sur le bois du comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a maman?

"Rien, mon chéri. Il est sûrement juste fatigué."

Il soupira. Peu importe comment il le lui demandait, elle refusait constamment de lui parler de son frère.

"Bon, et toi? Votre emménagement s'est bien passé?"

-Tu me croiras jamais, on a un jacuzzi.

Il passa les quelques minutes suivantes à lui décrire l'appartement, ses nombreuses pièces, à quel point il était lumineux, avec son salon - salle-à-manger - cuisine énorme, peint en blanc et longé par une baie vitrée titanesque, avec vue sur leur terrasse et leur jacuzzi. Il lui décrivit aussi les chambres, toutes spacieuses et meublées, une bordeaux pour Genesis, une bleue pour Angeal et la dernière, grise, dans laquelle il s'était installé.

"Et vous avez eu tout ça pour ce prix là... s'émerveillait sa mère. Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance."

-Justement... Maman?

Sephiroth s'était mis à tourner en rond autour de la table basse du salon, un peu nerveux -sûrement à cause de son taux important de caféine dans le sang.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?

"Oh non, c'est probablement dû au quartier."

-Comment ça?

"C'est un peu mal famé là où vous êtes non? Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit."

Sephiroth soupira en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

-Tu dois avoir raison...

Soudain un détail attira son attention, dans le couloir face à lui. Une trappe dans le plafond.

-Et visiblement on a un grenier aussi...

"Vraiment? Vous n'avez pas de voisins au dessus?"

-Apparemment pas. Je vais aller jeter un œil, je te rappellerai, d'acc?

"Pas de soucis!"

-Dis à Kadaj qu'il me manque aussi, je vous embrasse.

"Je lui dirai."

-Bye.

* * *

Angeal arrêta sa course devant l'université. Des étudiants étaient déjà couchés dans l'herbe en petits groupes, attendant le début des cours. Genesis, Sephiroth et lui ne commençaient que le lendemain.

Il soupira, en s'asseyant sur un banc. Il ne savait toujours pas si reprendre leurs études aussi tard était une bonne idée ou pas. Avant de venir ici, Sephiroth et lui s'étaient trouvés des petits boulots qui ne les dérangeaient pas tant que ça. L'argenté avait été forcé d'arrêter ses études par son père et Angeal ne pouvait plus trop se permettre de les payer. Mais il y avait eu Genesis. Genesis qui voulait travailler dans le son et dans rien d'autre. Il ne voulait pas continuer à étudier sans ses amis et avait arrêté lui aussi. Il avait vécu de ses parents pendant quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne commencent à le pousser à trouver quelque chose. Et forcément, le roux les avait remis sur les rails des études.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à nouveau là, devant des murs qu'il avait presque oubliés. Il reconnut quelques profs qui se rendaient dans les auditoires, mais aucun ne le remarqua.

Il finit pas se remettre en route, un peu nostalgique de ne plus voir aucune tête connue parmi les élèves.

Il croisa Genesis sur le chemin du retour et il l'aida à porter un des innombrables paquets qu'il portait.

-Sephiroth t'a demandé d'aller chercher tout ça?

-Non, j'ai rajouté quelques petites choses. Y avait plein de trucs qu'il avait oubliés.

-Du genre? demanda Angeal, suspicieux, en tentant de jeter un œil dans un des sachets dont il avait délesté le roux.

-Du genre du champagne, de la bière, et plein de bons trucs pour fêter notre arrivée en ville!

-Genesis.

-Quoi?

-Combien t'a payé?

Pour le coup, Angeal savait que son riche meilleur ami ne s'était pas contenté d'acheter du Kidibulle et quatre tranches de jambon.

-T'inquiète, Geal, j'ai payé.

-J'm'en fous de ça. On est trois, et on a dit avant d'arriver qu'on partagerait les frais!

-T'occupes j'te dis!

-Genesis.

Angeal lui jetait un regard noir.

-Commence pas à m'engueuler, okay? Pour une fois que je veux faire plaisir, tu vas fermer ta gueule un peu, hein.

Et sur ces belles paroles du roux, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement.

-Seph'? On est rentrés.

Ils ne reçurent aucune réponse.

-Il est peut-être parti, hasarda Angeal.

-Je pense pas... Il m'a envoyé faire les courses quand même, s'il voulait sortir il les aurait faites tout seul.

-Genesis... C'est peut-être parce qu'il avait justement autre chose à faire qu'il n'est pas parti faire les courses.

-Pas faux.

Genesis avait l'air de s'en foutre comme pas possible. Il tira les courses dans la cuisine et ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure quand il entendit Angeal courir en jurant.

-Il se passe quoi? demanda-t-il en rangeant le foie gras au frigo.

-Viens m'aider, cria Angeal depuis le couloir de leurs chambres.

Genesis se retourna et avisa enfin Sephiroth, inconscient, probablement assommé par l'escalier escamotable du grenier sous lequel il était écrasé, et se mit à rire comme un fou en tentant de rejoindre ses amis dans son fou rire.

Angeal avait déjà remonté l'escalier, et avec l'aide de Genesis quand il fut remis de ses émotions, il tira Sephiroth sur le canapé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con, s'étouffait le roux, vraiment trop con!

-Tu savais qu'on avait un grenier? demanda Angeal, en se dirigeant vers le couloir pour jeter un coup d'œil en haut.

-Non. Pourquoi, c'est grave?

-Je pensais juste qu'on avait des voisins au dessus...

-Fais gaffe avec l'escalier, dit Genesis alors qu'il s'amusait à baffer Sephiroth pour qu'il se réveille. Apparemment, il glisse vite.

-Non, regarde...

Angeal devait au contraire tirer fort sur l'escalier pour qu'il descende de quelques centimètres.

-Fais attention, hein! Il va te tomber dessus que t'auras rien vu! le mit en garde le roux.

Mais Genesis devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'Angeal dû tirer sur l'escalier jusqu'au dernier centimètre pour qu'il touche le plancher du couloir.

-Mais comment il a fait pour se le prendre alors? se demanda le roux en secouant toujours l'inconscient sur le canapé.

-Je ne sais pas, Gen'. Peut-être qu'avec lui il est tombé plus vite.

Genesis haussa les épaules alors qu'Angeal tentait de gravir les marches.

-Attends moi!

Le roux sauta sur ses pieds et traversa le salon pour rejoindre Angeal dans le grenier. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un grenier. C'était plutôt l'ancien appartement du dessus, condamné.

-La vache, souffla Genesis. Ils avaient un canapé encore plus classe que le notre.

-Tu crois que ça nous appartient? demanda Angeal. On pourrait le louer si on le remettait en état.

-S'il a été condamné c'est pour une bonne raison, si tu veux mon avis, observa le roux. On redescend? Ça me fait flipper cette merde.

-Redescends si tu veux. Moi, j'explore un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas trouver? On n'est pas les premiers proprios, hein, et la trappe n'était pas cachée.

-Je sais, mais quand même.

-Vous êtes là-haut? cria une voix qui les fit sursauter.

-Tiens, elle est réveillée, la Belle au Bois Dormant? railla Genesis.

-Déconnez pas, fit Sephiroth en apparaissant par la trappe et en se frottant la tête. J'ai ouvert et j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir l'escalier me tomber dessus.

-Vraiment? Il a été super dur avec nous.

-Vous avez eu de la chance... soupira le nouveau venu. Bon, je vais chercher une lampe de poche.

Et sa tête disparut dans le sol alors que Genesis levait les mains.

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je reste pas ici.

-Petite nature, se moqua Angeal lorsque Genesis s'en alla.

Il lui tira la langue pour toute réponse. Il s'installa devant la télévision et zappa distraitement jusqu'à ce que ses deux amis ne redescendent, couverts de poussière.

-Alors? demanda-t-il, plus pour la forme que par réel intérêt.

-On n'a fait que le salon, dit Sephiroth.

-Mais on descend parce que j'ai faim, enchaina le brun.

-Y a des pizzas dans le congélo, fit Genesis sans même les regarder. La Hawaïenne est pour moi.

Les deux poussiéreux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

-Mets les infos, Gen', demanda Sephiroth.

-Pourquoi, pour voir des gens se faire tuer?

-S'il te plait.

-Okay, okay...

Genesis zappa et demanda:

-Vous n'avez vraiment rien trouvé?

-Quelques babioles, des vieux napperons, énuméra Angeal.

-Et un piano.

-Un piano, tiqua Genesis en tant que musicien psychopathe.

-Ouais, un vieux truc à queue tout désaccordé. On pourrait peut-être le revendre?

-Hors de question! s'exclama le roux. Je le garde! Ça vaut une fortune ces trucs-là! On le descendra ici.

-Pour le mettre où? demanda Angeal.

-S'il passe au dessus, il passe ici, Geal, observa Sephiroth en glissant les pizzas dans le four.

-Ne l'encourage pas, s'il te plait. J'ai pas envie de me faire réveiller à trois heures du mat' par ce taré insomniaque.

-Merci, j'suis touché, fit Genesis. C'est pas grave, je monterai jouer en haut.

-T'avais la trouill peine une heure, Gen', se moqua Angeal en mettant la table.

-Mais pas pour le piano!

Angeal allait répondre mais Sephiroth le coupa:

-Laisse-le, il ira jouer si ça lui fait plaisir, mais pas la nuit.

-Merci Seph'!

-Me remercie pas, remercie les vieux du dessus qui ont jamais vendu leur appart'. Maintenant venez manger, avant que ça ne crame.

Le repas se déroula calmement, enfin, si seulement quelque chose pouvait se dérouler calmement avec ces trois-là.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à aller acheter leurs syllabus et leurs affaires pour le lendemain, et ils attendirent près d'une heure que Genesis ne choisisse son sac à dos.

-J'ai vingt-cinq ans, j'veux pas un sac de gamin! se justifiait-il.

Après avoir trouvé le sac le plus simple et noir du magasin, ils finirent par rentrer pour préparer le repas durant lequel ils étaient censés fêter leur arrivée, gracieusement offert par Genesis.

Ils déposèrent chacun leurs affaires dans leur chambre et Sephiroth s'accapara encore le téléphone pour appeler sa mère et ses frères.

-Sephiroth? appela Angeal depuis le salon.

L'interpellé couvrit le combiné d'une main:

-Oui?

-On avait refermé la trappe en descendant, non?

-Il me semble, oui.

-Elle est ouverte, dit le brun.

-C'est qu'on a oublié de la fermer.

-Ou alors elle est retombée, dit Genesis. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, enchaina-t-il pour se moquer de Sephiroth.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et retourna à son appel sans plus se soucier du roux. Angeal alla remonter l'escalier et refermer la trappe, avant d'aider le roux à mettre la table et faire le souper.

A peu près une heure plus tard ils étaient tous les trois réunis autour de la table et mangeaient en riant, le champagne aidant beaucoup les choses, lorsque soudain leur radio et les lampes s'éteignirent.

Genesis soupira:

-Bon, qui s'y colle?

-J'y vais, fit Sephiroth. Il est où, le panneau?

-Dans l'entrée, répondit Angeal.

Sephiroth se leva et chercha à tâtons le coin du mur du hall, puis le panneau électrique, s'aidant comme il le pouvait de la lampe de poche de son GSM.

-Voilà, cria-t-il lorsque la lumière revint, mais pas la radio.

Genesis se leva à son tour pour tenter de la remettre en route, mais rien à faire, elle refusait de s'allumer.

-Ça l'a fait griller, la pauvre, observa-t-il en allant se rasseoir avec Sephiroth. J'irai en racheter une. Qui l'avait amenée?

-Pas moi, dit Sephiroth.

-Ni moi, dit Angeal en reprenant sa fourchette.

-Tant mieux! Allez, Geal, ressers-nous.

Et la soirée suivit son cours normal, bien qu'ils cessèrent assez tôt de boire, ayant un peu peur de leur état pour les cours du lendemain.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, et ils réglèrent leurs réveils sur sept heures et demie. L'alcool aidant, ils s'endormirent comme des masses.

* * *

_Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_On se retrouve probablement le weekend prochain pour un nouveau chapitre._

_Ciao!_


	3. Jour 2, Mardi

_Je sais, je suis en retard. Parlez-en à ma prof de maths._

_(Toutes mes excuses tout de même, maintenant je suis en vacances, alors vous aurez vos deux chapitres à temps. J'espère.)_

_Voilà le chapitre 2! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Jour 2, Mardi.**_

Genesis, Sephiroth et Angeal s'étaient donc levés tôt ce matin-là, pour se croiser pas bien réveillés autour de la sacro-sainte machine à café.

-'Jour, fit le roux d'une voix pâteuse en s'asseyant à table.

Les deux autres prirent uniquement la peine de lui adresser un vague signe de la main en fixant le café couler. Ils finirent par réussir à être prêts aux alentours de huit heures, avec des efforts colossaux pour réussir à coordonner un t-shirt et un jean.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, réalisèrent qu'ils y avaient oublié leurs sacs et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher plus tôt le lendemain, et sans alcool.

Une fois que chacun eut son petit sac d'école bien calé sur son dos, ils purent enfin se mettre en route, et arrivèrent dans leur auditoire juste un peu avant l'heure du début de leurs cours.

Ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Ça n'a pas changé, fit Genesis avant qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs hérissés ne les interpelle.

-Hé, les gars! Vous vous êtes plantés, je crois. L'audit' des masters, il est au bout du couloir.

-On n'est pas en master, commença Sephiroth.

-On recommence nos études, expliqua Angeal.

-Du coup, on est bien en première à vingt-cinq ans, termina Genesis.

Le brun les fixa tour à tour pendant une seconde ou deux puis se fendit d'un large sourire et leur tendit la main.

-Salut alors! Moi c'est Zack, et lui -il désigna un petit blond caché derrière son dos depuis le début de la conversation- c'est Cloud. On peut vous faire visiter l'unif' si vous voulez! Faudrait pas que vous vous perdiez... Vous pourrez même manger avec nous! On mange avec nos colocs, on habite à quatre, les deux autres s'appellent Kunsel et Tifa, mais eux ils sont en image, pas en son, enfin rassurez-moi, vous êtes bien en son?

Assommés par la somme d'information qu'ils venaient de recevoir, ils hochèrent plus ou moins la tête.

-Parfait! Tifa va vous adorer, et Cloud va vous craindre parce que vous êtes plus vieux mais c'est normal il fait toujours ça.

Le petit blond s'assit en grommelant.

-Tu sais, commença Angeal. On a déjà tous fait une année ici il y a six ou sept ans... Donc on connait les lieux, tu vois.

-Ça a peut-être changé, hasarda Zack. Vous ne perdez rien au change.

Sephiroth se pinça l'arête du nez et Genesis se moqua de lui. Zack finit par enfin s'installer à la place vide entre Cloud et Angeal quand le professeur entra.

Leurs deux heures de mécanique passèrent assez vite, entre les babillages de Zack et leurs plaintes de ne plus être capable de prendre de notes.

Zack les emmena ensuite à leur deuxième cours. Enfin ils le laissèrent faire, pour lui faire plaisir.

-Du coup, vous habitez où? demanda le brun. Vous kottez ensemble?

-On kotte? demanda Genesis.

-Ouais, c'est une expression de chez moi. Une collocation, on appelle ça un kot. Du coup, je kotte, tu kottes, il kotte...

-C'est bon, on sait conjuguer encore, hein, coupa Sephiroth, vaguement exaspéré.

-Et donc? insista-t-il.

-Misery Lane, fit Angeal.

-Ooooooh... Misery Lane... Un sale quartier, fit Zack.

-C'est vrai? s'intéressa soudainement Sephiroth. C'est bizarre, ma mère me l'a dit aussi mais on n'a encore rien constaté dans la rue...

-C'est pas dans la rue, les trucs étranges, répliqua le brun avec une voix faussement mystérieuse.

Il baissa le ton.

-C'est dans les bâtiments.

Il se redressa en explosant de rire.

-Enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte, dit Cloud, qui sortit enfin de son mutisme. Des ragots de grands-mères.

-Et vous? fit Genesis pour changer de sujet. Vous "kottez" où?

-Hé t'apprends vite! s'exclama le brun, tout fier en bombant le torse. On habite dans un kot de l'unif. Du coup on le paye moins cher... Il est dans la rue qui longe le bâtiment principal, juste au-dessus du bar, là, tu sais, le Septième Ciel. C'est pratique, au moins personne ne boit dans le kot, on descend pour ça. Vous voulez passer ce soir?

-C'est gentil, répondit Angeal avant qu'un des deux autres blaireaux n'accepte trop vite. Mais ce matin, on a déjà eu du mal à retrouver un rythme scolaire, alors on va attendre un peu pour ça, je crois.

-Mais non, venez! On n'a cours qu'à huit heures demain!

-C'est encore plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui, ça, hein, rappela Genesis.

-Ouaaaais, mais c'est pas grave, vous...

-Zack, coupa Cloud d'une voix ferme. On t'a dit non.

Angeal remercia le petit blond du regard, et Zack se tassa sur sa chaise en boudant alors que le cours commençait.

Ils rencontrèrent donc les colocataires de Zack et de Cloud, qui se révélèrent très amicaux avec eux, et qui renouvelèrent l'offre du brun, que les trois inséparables amis déclinèrent à nouveau, en s'excusant.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent donnés par des professeurs dont ils se souvenaient, et ils allèrent les saluer avant de rentrer chez eux.

Ils dirent au revoir à leurs nouveaux amis, leur promettant de passer au moins vendredi soir, et ils se mirent à marcher silencieusement.

-Alors? fit brusquement Genesis. Ça vous fait quoi, à vous?

-C'est bizarre, répondit directement Angeal. Je me sens... Presque pas à ma place.

-Vous croyez qu'on s'y fera? demanda Sephiroth.

-Oui! s'exclama le roux. On n'est pas revenus pour rien! Cette fois on finit nos études et on bosse dans ce qu'on a toujours voulu faire. Toi, Angeal, t'étais heureux quand tu rangeais cette tonne de vis dans les rayons de ce foutu magasin de bricolage? Et toi, Seph', ça te plaisait de surveiller des gosses malades dans une espèce d'école-prison? C'était pas pour nous, les gars, vous le savez.

-Ça n'empêche, fit Sephiroth au bout d'un long moment. Y a plus personne, là-dedans.

-Y en a d'autres, insista Genesis. T'as bien vu! On va rencontrer d'autres personnes! Puis putain, vous faites vos fragiles, mais je vous rappelle qu'on est ensemble ici! Aucun de nous n'est tout seul. C'est que des cours. Rien que ça.

Il marqua une longue pause.

-Surtout qu'on a déjà vu la matière de première année.

-Ça date,fit Angeal.

Il fixait ses pieds en marchant, réfléchissant aux paroles du roux.

-Ose me dire que tu ne te souvenais plus de tout ce qu'ont dit les profs aujourd'hui. Au pire, ça a refait surface dans ta mémoire.

Angeal se tut. Son ami avait raison.

-On survivra, fit Sephiroth en guise de conclusion.

Genesis se para d'un sourire vainqueur et marcha plus rapidement.

-Grouillez-vous! Ça caille ici!

Ils arrivèrent avec soulagement dans leur appartement et allumèrent la télévision.

-Dites, fit Angeal, avachi dans le canapé, après un petit moment à regarder NCIS. J'appellerais bien l'agent immobilier, pour savoir.

-Pour savoir quoi? répondit Sephiroth après quelques secondes.

-Tu sais... L'appart du dessus...

-Ah ouais. Comme tu veux.

Alors Angeal se leva péniblement et s'empara du téléphone avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Déjà?

-Il était pressé. Il a dit que l'appart n'est pas à nous, et que d'ailleurs il n'est à personne. Il nous conseille de ne pas y aller.

-Pourquoi?

-Moi j'veux jouer du piano, gémit Genesis.

-T'auras qu'à y aller. Au pire, on s'en fout, dit Angeal en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

-Toi, c'est toi qui nous dit ça?! s'exclama le roux en riant.

-Commence pas à me les briser toi, fous-moi la paix.

Ils regardèrent encore un peu la télévision avant de commencer à préparer un repas plus ou moins sommaire; des lasagnes.

-J'aime pas les lasagnes.

-Fais-toi du caviar, Gen'.

-Vous me saoulez...

La soirée se passa tranquillement devant le dernier Harry Potter, puis chacun alla se coucher, Angeal en dernier.

Il passa quelques minutes à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, et au moment où il se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit le piano désaccordé jouer quelques lourdes et horribles notes, au dessus de sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira en se levant. Dans le couloir de leurs chambres, l'escalier du grenier était descendu. Angeal en grimpa rapidement les marches.

-Putain, Gen', on avait dit-

Il s'interrompit, son cœur s'arrêta. Il était seul dans le vieux salon poussiéreux. Le piano s'était arrêté.

A l'étage en-dessous, le roux dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

_Mon Dieu, ce qu'il est court! Je suis désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre pour ça.._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu tout de même, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!_

_Ciao!_


	4. Jour 3, Mercredi

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je sais que c'est un genre qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir sur ce fandom en français, mais je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire plait autant à certains d'entre vous!_

_Voici donc le troisième chapitre, comme promis!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

_**Jour 3, Mercredi**_

Angeal n'osa pas raconter à ses amis ce qu'il avait cru entendre pendant la nuit, Genesis se serait moqué de lui et Sephiroth se serait soit inquiété de sa santé mentale, soit il aurait simplement haussé les épaules devant son bol de céréales. Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se rendormir après être retourné dans son lit, il avait simplement somnolé quelques minutes aux alentours de six heures du matin, avant que son réveil ne le force à sortir de son lit.

Cette fois, ses deux amis avaient l'air de supporter un peu mieux l'heure matinale et n'étaient pas collés à la machine à café.

-'Lut, grogna Angeal en entrant dans la pièce.

-Tu tires une de ces gueules, fit Genesis en guise de bonjour.

-J'ai pas réussi à dormir.

-Pourquoi?

-Aucune idée.

Il se servit un café et un bol de céréales en mode pilote automatique et alla s'asseoir à table avec ses deux amis.

-C'était la pleine lune cette nuit, remarqua Sephiroth. C'est peut-être dû à ça.

Le brun haussa les épaules, indiquant clairement qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. Il eut un long moment de silence avant que Genesis ne demande:

-On n'a pas grand chose comme cours aujourd'hui? On finit à quatorze heures hein?

Sephiroth acquiesça.

-On demanderait bien à ta mère et à tes frangins de venir, non?

-Je peux demander ça, ouais.

-Ils pourraient enfin voir l'appart, intervint Angeal.

-Puis ce serait l'occasion de tester ce foutu jacuzzi avant qu'il ne gèle, dans ce pays pourri.

-On sait bien que c'est ce que tu meures d'envie de faire depuis qu'on est arrivés, Gen', se moqua Sephiroth.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, se retenant de lui lancer une autre remarque bien cinglante.

Au lieu de cela, le roux se leva et alla chercher son sac.

-Bon, vous vous dépêchez? On a cours, là!

Les deux autres finirent par le suivre, après s'être allègrement moqués de sa susceptibilité.

Leur matinée de cours passa vite. Ils retrouvèrent Zack et Cloud et allèrent déjeuner ensemble en essayant de s'arranger pour la soirée du vendredi soir.

-Personne n'amène jamais rien à boire, on va toujours tout chercher chez Rude et Reno, les barmen d'en-dessous. Le problème, c'est la nourriture, on a ici deux gros puits sans fond -Zack désigna Cloud et Kunsel, qui protestèrent vivement- et nourrir ces deux bestioles est une tâche TRÈS compliquée. On ramène toujours tous quelque chose à manger, des chips, des pâtes, du pop corn pour les films d'horreur, des pizzas, et plein d'autres choses, mais quand ils partent, y a plus rien, plus une miette, ils ont tout dévoré.

Zack parlait avec de grands gestes, en accusant ses deux amis en riant.

-Alors on est contents d'avoir trois nouvelles têtes qui vont aussi pouvoir contribuer à les garder en vie. Vos ne mangez pas trop j'espère?

-Du moment qu'on boit, pas besoin de manger, fit Genesis, et les deux autres acquiescèrent.

-Parfait!

Ils finirent vite fait de manger avant d'aller assister à leur dernier cours.

* * *

-Ma mère arrive avec mes frères vers quinze heures, leur apprit Sephiroth alors qu'ils rentraient à l'appartement.

Il les quitta alors pour aller acheter de quoi faire des crêpes aux enfants et une nouvelle cargaison de café alors que Genesis s'occupait de nettoyer le jacuzzi.

Angeal accueillit Lucrécia lorsqu'elle arriva.

-Angeal! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus!

-Ça me fait plaisir de tous vous revoir!

Il les emmena dans le salon où ils s'installèrent.

-Alors, demanda Lucrécia, où est mon très cher adulte de fils?

-Parti faire des courses. Pour que ces trois petits monstres aient des bonnes crêpes pour goûter.

Et Angeal se retrouva enfoui sous la masse des trois enfants qui criaient de joie.

-Quant à Genesis, continua le brun lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé des trois frères, il nettoie le jacuzzi, parce que c'était l'occasion de le tester.

-Mais je n'ai pas de maillot! s'exclama la brune.

-J'ai pensé à tout! fit une voix dans le couloir.

Sephiroth venait de débarquer dans le salon.

-Voilà pour toi, dit-il en tendant à sa mère un sachet. Il est noir à pois blancs, je ne sais pas si ça te plait, mais j'allais pas crever mon budget pour t'acheter des fringues. Tenez les mioches, voilà vos maillots.

Ses trois petits frangins partirent s'habiller sur l'instant, alors que l'ainé s'asseyait sur le canapé avec sa mère et son meilleur ami.

-Angeal t'a fait visiter? demanda-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas tant que ça à voir, chéri. Montre-moi juste ta chambre, et ce fameux grenier.

Angeal se crispa.

-C'est super poussiéreux, c'est l'appart du dessus, c'est même pas à nous, faut pas y aller, débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

-Mais enfin Angeal, qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda Genesis en arrivant. Il est trop cool ce vieil appartement!

Angeal haussa les épaules quand Sephiroth emmena sa mère dans le couloir. Il échangea un regard avec Genesis, perplexe.

-Je vais bien. J'ai juste pas confiance, en ce qui concerne le grenier.

-Pourtant tu tenais absolument à l'explorer de fond en comble y a même pas deux jours.

-Je sais, soupira le brun.

Le roux fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Il s'est passé un truc?

-Cette nuit, j'ai entendu le piano, révéla son ami après un court instant. Je me suis levé et je suis allé voir. Y avait personne.

-T'as sûrement rêvé, fit Genesis. Y a peut-être un autre piano dans l'immeuble.

-Je sais pas, c'est possible.

Genesis posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Te prends pas la tête avec ça, c'était sûrement pas ce piano-là. Sinon le jacuzzi a l'air exceptionnel. Il est énorme! J'avais jamais vu ça!

-Allez, vas mettre ton maillot, princesse, se moqua Angeal, t'attends que ça.

-C'est ça, j'y vais moi, t'as qu'à continuer à flipper sur ton canapé. De toute façon, un piano, ça a jamais bouffé personne.

Et sur ces mots, le roux disparut à son tour dans le couloir.

* * *

Lucrécia adorait l'appartement et était très contente que son fils ait pu trouver aussi bien pour ce prix-là. Elle lui recommanda tout de même de ne pas trop sortir, car elle était persuadée que ce prix dérisoire était dû au quartier mal famé. Les trois plus jeunes s'éclataient dans le jacuzzi avec Genesis et Angeal leur préparait leurs crêpes tandis qu'elle et Sephiroth discutait du problème du grenier.

-C'est quand même une surface énorme que vous perdez. Je suis sûre qu'il y a moyen de le racheter pour une bouchée de pain et de le louer.

-Il n'est à personne, maman.

-Encore mieux! Il suffit juste de le remettre en état!

-S'il a été condamné, c'est certainement pour une bonne raison, intervint Angeal depuis la cuisine. Je serais d'avis de le laisser comme ça. On se créerait probablement plus de problèmes en le remettant sur le marché.

-Il n'a pas tort, m'man...

-Renseigne-toi, Sephiroth, on ne sait jamais.

-Je ferai ça, céda-t-il.

Soudain, les rires des enfants sur la terrasse se transformèrent en hurlements.

Lucrécia sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dehors. Genesis était en train de faire sortir Kadaj de l'eau alors que Yazoo et Loz pleuraient en courant autour du jacuzzi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Sephiroth.

Genesis sortit avec précipitation, le plus jeune s'accrochant à lui. Le roux était blanc comme un mort. Il mit un temps avant de répondre:

-Y avait un truc. Y avait un truc dans l'eau.

-Un truc? fit Angeal. Une bestiole?

-Non, non, pas une bestiole.

La voix de Genesis baissa de quelques tons.

-C'était plutôt comme quelqu'un.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, tous étaient installés dans le canapé, les enfants avec leur console de jeux et les adultes avec une bonne dose de café fort. Si les enfants avaient déjà oublié l'incident, Genesis, lui, le racontait aux autres.

-On jouait, tranquillement, les mômes s'arrosaient et moi je les surveillais. Et puis tout à coup y a eu, je sais pas, une sorte d'ombre au fond de l'eau. Les enfants ont un peu crié et se sont réfugiés sur les sièges, et moi j'ai coupé les bulles. L'ombre n'a pas bougé, je savais pas du tout ce que c'était, c'était vraiment petit. Et puis ça a fait des bulles. Ça a _respiré_. C'est là que les enfants ont été terrifiés.

-C'était peut-être juste les dernières bulles du jacuzzi, émit Sephiroth.

-Non, Seph'. C'était pas ça, insista Genesis. Les bulles venaient du fond du jacuzzi. Et puis, je ne l'ai pas dit aux enfants pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent encore plus peur, mais... Moi j'avais un pied par terre. Quand je me suis relevé pour faire sortir tout le monde de l'eau, ça a agrippé ma cheville.

-C'était peut-être juste une herbe, Gen', raisonna Angeal.

-C'était pas une herbe, bordel! Tu crois que je sais pas reconnaitre le contact d'une vulgaire herbe à celui d'une _main_? En plus j'avais parfaitement nettoyé le bassin, y avait plus une seule herbe.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, perplexe.

-Bon, Gen'... fit enfin Angeal.

-Tu devrais me croire, toi! coupa le roux. Toi aussi, il t'est arrivé des trucs étranges ici!

-C'est vrai? demanda Sephiroth.

-J'ai entendu le piano cette nuit, quand je suis monté il n'y avait personne, répéta le brun.

-Tu vois! triompha Genesis. Y a quelqu'un qui essaye de nous faire peur.

-Les anciens proprios? proposa Lucrécia.

-Non, elle était trop contente de vendre, répondit son fils.

-Les anciens proprios du dessus, fit Genesis.

-On ne sait rien sur eux, remarqua Sephiroth après un long silence.

-C'est l'occasion de se renseigner, triompha le roux.

* * *

Lucrécia, Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj partirent assez tard dans l'après-midi, et aux alentours de dix-huit heures, les trois amis se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé.

-On regarde quoi? demanda Genesis.

-Un truc court. Je suis claqué, dit Sephiroth.

Ils mangèrent un sandwich devant quelques épisodes rediffusés de Game of Thrones et se préparèrent à aller se coucher.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le couloir, devant leur chambre pour se souhaiter bonne nuit, lorsque trois coups sourds retentirent. Ils se figèrent.

-Putain, fit Genesis.

-Ça vient de la trappe... murmura Angeal.

-Personne ne monte, fit Sephiroth, catégorique. C'est sûrement encore une ruse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils viennent voler des trucs ici? demanda le roux.

-Ils font pas ça pour voler, ils veulent nous faire peur, dit Angeal.

-Angeal, fit Sephiroth. Le seul accès au grenier c'est bien notre appart?

-Oui.

Il y eut trois nouveaux coups, bien distincts, qui firent trembler la trappe.

-On va les enfermer. Genesis, surveille que personne ne descende de là, 'Geal, aide-moi.

A eux deux, ils tirèrent une armoire dans le couloir et posèrent une caisse au sommet, bloquant totalement la trappe.

-Et maintenant? demanda le roux.

-On attend demain, et demain on monte voir. On va fracasser cette bande de clowns.

* * *

_Et voilà, merci à tous d'avoir lu!_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews!_

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	5. Jour 4, Jeudi

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Voici comme promis le chapitre 4 de cette fiction!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Jour 4, Jeudi**_

Ils ne réussirent presque pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et Sephiroth vint finalement chercher ses deux amis aux alentours de quatre heures.

-Venez, on monte, leur dit-il, de toute façon, aucun de nous n'arrivera à dormir.

-Je pense toujours qu'on devrait appeler la police, dit Genesis.

Les deux autres réfléchirent un court instant, puis Angeal trancha:

-C'est bon, appelle-les, ça nous fera au moins gagner du temps.

Genesis s'exécuta et fit rapidement part de la situation aux agents qui lui répondirent, pendant que les deux autres déplaçaient l'armoire de sous la trappe.

Ils firent doucement descendre l'escalier et le montèrent armés de lampes de poche et d'une batte de baseball.

Le tour de l'appartement fut rapidement fait, et le constat fut tout aussi rapide; personne.

-Hé ho? appela Genesis en désespoir de cause.

-C'que tu peux être con, fit Angeal en secouant la tête.

Sephiroth s'était approché de la porte condamnée. Elle était totalement rebouchée par des blocs de béton, tout comme les fenêtres. Autrement dit, personne n'entrait ici sans passer par leur appartement.

Ils revinrent à la réalité lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnette de leur porte d'entrée retentir. Genesis descendit rapidement les marches et alla ouvrir aux deux agents de police. Ensemble, ils fouillèrent à nouveau l'appartement mais sans plus de succès.

-On a entendu des coups réguliers frappés sur la trappe hier soir, toujours par trois, on était sûrs que quelqu'un voulait nous faire peur, expliquait Sephiroth. Alors on a condamné l'entrée avec l'armoire et on a attendu le matin.

-Vous êtes sûr que personne n'est descendu entre le moment où vous êtes partis et le moment où vous êtes revenus avec l'armoire? demanda un des deux hommes.

-Certain, fit Genesis. J'ai surveillé.

Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard grave.

-On se doutait bien que ce qui vous arrive ne serait pas de notre ressort, fit enfin l'un d'eux.

Il tendit une carte plastifiée à Angeal.

-Appelez ce numéro. Ça vous sera certainement plus utile que nous.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes tournèrent les talons.

-Attendez, fit Sephiroth alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie. Qui est cette femme?

Il y eut un long temps de silence.

-Une experte en surnaturel.

* * *

Les trois étudiants se rendirent en cours à dix heures, pour passer une très longue journée. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ne suivirent pas les cours, et parlaient parfois à voix basse, de quoi inquiéter largement Zack, qui essaya tant bien que mal de leur faire avaler quelque chose durant la pause du temps de midi.

-Il se passe quoi, les mecs, sérieusement? demanda finalement Tifa.

Ils semblèrent un peu émerger de leur monde.

-On vous en parlera demain chez Zack, d'acc? fit Angeal. J'ai pas trop confiance de parler ici.

Tifa hocha gravement la tête et donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de Zack, prêt à rajouter quelque chose.

L'après-midi fut interminable pour eux. Ils avaient cours jusque dix-huit heures et ils sentaient bien que tout ce qui retenait Zack de les bombarder de question, c'était le compas que Cloud tenait fermement dans sa main, comme une menace.

Enfin, après avoir dit au revoir à leurs amis, ils furent seuls sur le chemin du retour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? demanda finalement Sephiroth.

-J'pense surtout qu'on va avoir l'air de fous si on appelle cette médium, fit catégoriquement Genesis. Puis ces gens-là sont des arnaqueurs.

-Et toi, Angeal?

-Je sais pas trop quoi penser... On n'a pas encore assez de preuves. Tout ça est sûrement une mise en scène pour nous faire quitter l'appartement.

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

-On peut quand même se demander... Comment ils ont pu faire tout ça, vous ne trouvez pas? Le jacuzzi, la trappe... Je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, fit-il en toute honnêteté.

-Moi non plus, avoua Genesis.

Ils finirent le trajet dans le silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Genesis alluma la télé en rentrant, la laissant diffuser les informations si chères à Sephiroth sans même râler.

Quand Angeal eut fini de faire ses frites et son poulet, ils s'installèrent à table. Ils oublièrent un peu cette histoire au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient et riaient, leur bière à la main.

Soudain, alors qu'ils parlaient du prochain match de foot important qui allait être donné, la télé s'éteignit.

-Ça commence à sérieusement me les-

Genesis fut coupé par la radio, qu'ils croyaient foutue, qui se mit en route. Une vieille chanson des années 40, crachotante, sans paroles.

-Oh putain... murmura Angeal.

-Écoutez, coupa Sephiroth. On entend quelqu'un...

Il avait raison. Genesis et Angeal tendirent l'oreille. Une voix d'homme, détraquée et taquine, oscillant entre trop grave, puis trop aigüe, masquée derrière le son déformé des trompettes, murmurait "C'est l'heure de jouer, l'heure de jouer, jouer, on va jouer".

Sephiroth et Angeal restèrent pétrifiés sur leurs chaises. Genesis se leva d'un bond, s'empara de la radio qui se mit à rire lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la baie vitrée. Il la lança dans le jacuzzi. La voix se mit à se déformer, à ralentir, puis plus rien, jusque des bulles à la surface de l'eau.

Ils restèrent tous un long moment silencieux, à fixer la nuit.

-Okay, fit Genesis en levant les mains. Qui l'appelle?

-Personne ne l'appelle, fit Sephiroth, on essaye juste de nous faire peur.

-Eh bah c'est réussi, explosa le roux, c'est très réussi, j'ai peur, j'ai putain de peur!

-Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'une vieille radio te fasse? essaya de tempérer Sephiroth.

-Vous êtes marrants, fit Genesis, avec vous ça a toujours l'air tellement inoffensif.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ne prononça plus un mot de la soirée.

Ils regardèrent vaguement le début d'un vieux James Bond avant de décider d'aller se coucher, en laissant toutes les portes ouvertes, si jamais.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu!_

_Un chapitre un peu court avant le gros truc de la semaine prochaine.._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_Ciao!_


	6. Jour 5, Vendredi

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis affreusement désolée pour ce retard monstrueux, mais entre le voyage rhétos, les examens hors sessions, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire... Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée, et impardonnable surtout._

_Voici enfin, donc, le chapitre 5 !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Jour 5, Vendredi**_

Genesis ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et jeta un regard à son réveil. 5H38. Du bruit lui parvenait de la cuisine.

Il se leva et s'habilla. Tout l'appartement était calme, la respiration tranquille d'Angeal lui parvint quand il passa devant sa chambre, mais celle de Sephiroth était vide. Le roux retrouva son ami dans le salon.

-Tu devrais dormir, lui dit-il.

L'argenté sursauta et lâcha presque son bol de café. Il se tourna vers Genesis.

-J'y arrive pas. Je... J'aimerais bien comprendre.

-On le voudrait tous les trois, dit Genesis en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Tu veux qu'on parle ? Ou tu veux rester seul ?

-Non, c'est bon, reste, s'empressa de répondre Sephiroth.

Il hésita un instant puis s'assit à son tour.

-Je sais pas si je dois prévenir ma mère, dit-il enfin. Elle se ferait un sang d'encre, déjà qu'elle me harcèle depuis l'histoire du jacuzzi...

-Y avait quelqu'un, coupa le roux. Y avait quelqu'un dans l'eau, je suis pas fou.

-Je te crois. Je te crois maintenant.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Genesis se leva pour se faire aussi un bol de café. Sephiroth reprit la parole. Ils chuchotaient, pour ne pas réveiller Angeal.

-J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que... Qu'on est pas seuls ici.

Il était sérieux, très sérieux, et ne semblait pas intimidé du tout. Il énonçait juste une impression, un pressentiment, et Genesis s'en étonna :

-Comment tu peux rester aussi calme ? Tu dis ça, tu balances une énormité comme ça et on dirait que ça te fait absolument rien...

-Qu'est-ce que ça devrait me faire ? Demanda Sephiroth.

-Peur ! Évidemment ! On n'est pas des putains de demi-dieux, des soldats ou des médiums, on est humains ! Ce genre de trucs étranges, ça fait peur aux humains, Seph'...

-J'ai pas réellement peur, avoua l'argenté.

Genesis soupira.

-Je vois ça. Mais Angeal et moi, on n'est carrément pas rassurés. Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait appeler cette femme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me dis juste... Que ça ne peut plus continuer.

Sephiroth acquiesça, et les deux hommes se turent pendant de longues minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées.

-Si ça devient vraiment agressif, fit soudain le roux, faisant sursauter son ami, on appellera. En attendant, peut-être qu'on peut arranger ça nous même.

L'argenté regarda Genesis droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant de hocher doucement la tête.

-Je ne veux que personne ne soit blessé, dit-il.

Le roux posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Personne ne le sera.

* * *

Ils n'allèrent pas en cours ce jour-là. Ils restèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement, à regarder des films et à rattraper leur manque de sommeil par intermittence sur le canapé, blottis sous des couvertures.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une gonzesse, soupira Angeal.

-Une gonzesse avec ses règles, renchérit Genesis en avalant un autre morceau de chocolat.

-A l'exception qu'on matte Saw et pas Bridget Jones, quoi, soupira Sephiroth.

-Vous m'expliquer pourquoi on regarde des films d'horreur alors que ce qui se passe dans notre appart' s'en rapproche très fort ?

-On exorcise le mal, fit Angeal.

-On soigne le mal par le mal, expliqua Sephiroth.

-On devient vraiment cinglés, soupira Genesis.

* * *

La journée s'écoula lentement, puis Angeal reçut un appel de Zack leur rappelant la fête prévue au soir.  
Ils se préparèrent pour sortir et se rendirent chez leurs amis aux alentours de vingt heures.

Le brun leur ouvrit dès qu'Angeal sonna.

-Salut les gars ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Entrez !

Tifa, Cloud et Kunsel les saluèrent et leur fourrèrent des bières dans les mains.

-Asseyez-vous ! Alors, on sèche les cours maintenant ? Se moqua Tifa.

-Ouais, on n'était pas vraiment motivés ce matin, expliqua Genesis.

-Vous avez pas l'air d'aller super bien, remarqua Cloud.

-On n'a pas beaucoup dormi, avoua Angeal.

-Pourquoi ? S'intéressa Zack.

-Bon, on boit ? coupa Genesis.

Ils trinquèrent.

* * *

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Durant quelques heures, Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth oublièrent leur appartement et les événements étranges qui s'y passaient. Ils burent et rirent avec leurs amis, devant les pitreries de Zack, les blagues de Cloud quand celui-ci avait un verre dans le nez, et les tentatives de Kunsel pour draguer Tifa qui ne faisait que rire, prenant ça pour de l'humour.

Au moment de partir, Tifa s'exclama :

-La prochaine c'est chez vous, hein ! Vendredi prochain !

-Ça marche, dit Genesis.

-Donnez-nous l'adresse de votre super appart', tiens, comme ça on sera déjà prêts, dit Kunsel.

-13b, Misery Lane, fit Sephiroth.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la petite assemblée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Genesis.

-Rentrez, fit Tifa d'une voix blanche.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, indécis, sur le pas de la porte.

-Rentrez, les gars, enchaîna Zack, étrangement sérieux. Il faut qu'on vous parle.

Ils retournèrent tous s'asseoir sur le canapé, dans le plus grand des silences. Enfin, Cloud prit la parole.

-Redites-nous un peu le numéro de l'appartement ?

-13b, souffla Angeal, pourquoi ?

Tifa prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'on dit de cet endroit ?

Ils secouèrent la tête, doucement. Une chape de plomb était tombée sur le kot.

-Il y a longtemps, quelque chose comme une bonne cinquantaine d'années, un homme vivait au 13b, et une famille vivait au 13c, juste au dessus. Personne ne voyait jamais cet homme. On dit qu'un jour il a pété un plomb. Les deux jeunes garçons du dessus faisaient trop de bruits avec leur ballon... Il est devenu fou, enfin il l'était déjà depuis longtemps...

-Il est monté frapper à leur porte, enchaîna Kunsel. Le père a ouvert... Il l'a bousculé et est directement allé chopper un des deux garçons par le cou, il l'a engueulé parce que son ballon rebondissait par terre, et ils riaient trop fort, et ça le dérangeait... Il étranglait le gamin... La mère est intervenue et a essayé de frapper l'homme pour qu'il lâche son fils, son mari s'était assommé en tombant...

-Certains disent qu'il l'a violée devant ses gosses... Il lui a arraché la langue pour qu'elle arrête de hurler. Elle s'est étouffée avec son sang.

Sephiroth ne bougeait même plus, il écoutait Cloud parler, sans même oser respirer.

-Il a tué le père.

-Comment ? Souffla Angeal.

-Il l'a pendu, fit Kunsel. Là, les deux enfants ont réussi à s'enfuir. Il en a rattrapé un des deux, le plus jeune je crois et il... Il l'a noyé.

-Où ça ? Demanda précipitamment Genesis.

-Il y avait un abreuvoir pour les chevaux, avant il y avait un champ derrière l'immeuble. C'est là qu'il l'a noyé, mais maintenant il a été enlevé...

-Il y a le jacuzzi à la place... souffla le roux, pétrifié, en posant son front dans ses mains.

-Le deuxième gosse s'est enfui, personne n'a jamais vraiment tenté de le retrouver.

-On n'a jamais jugé cet homme ? Demanda Sephiroth.

-Il s'est tué dans sa douche après avoir noyé le môme... Il s'est tiré une balle. Les appartements ont été nettoyés et revendus. Il se passait des choses trop étranges dans le 13c, des bruits de pas, des rires, des voix... La ville l'a totalement condamné. Quant au 13b... On n'en sait pas beaucoup, mais tous ceux qui l'ont acheté ont déménagé quelques semaines plus tard.

Personne ne reprit la parole quand Tifa se tut.

-Il vous arrive des trucs étranges dans votre appart', c'est ça ? Demanda doucement Zack.

Sephiroth hocha lentement la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration et raconta tout, la trappe, le piano, les coups qu'ils entendaient à l'étage, le jacuzzi et la radio. Leurs amis leur proposèrent immédiatement de rester dans le kot, de passer la nuit avec eux, de vendre l'appartement et de trouver autre chose. Les trois hommes déclinèrent l'offre. Ils se sentaient mal, et prirent rapidement congé.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux, ils marchèrent doucement, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils arrivèrent devant leur porte d'entrée beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

-On rentre ou pas ? Demanda Genesis.

-Je compte pas trop dormir dehors donc, oui, on rentre, fit Sephiroth.

Il entra le premier.

-Je vais prendre une douche, ça me détendra.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le laissèrent disparaître dans la salle de bain.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Demanda Genesis à Angeal en s'installant dans le canapé.

-C'est assez clair non ? C'est ce gosse.

-Attends, quoi ?

-C'est le môme qui s'est enfui qui nous terrorise, expliqua Angeal.

-Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

-Il faudrait le retrouver pour savoir... Mais ça pourrait-

Il fut interrompu par un hurlement.

-Seph'... souffla Genesis.

* * *

Sephiroth s'était glissé sous l'eau chaude avec impatience. Il se massait la nuque pour essayer de se détendre. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son visage, les yeux fermés, puis il soupira. Il ouvrit les yeux. En face de lui, il distingua une tache sombre. Il passa sa main sur la paroi de la douche pour en retirer la buée. Là, dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, juste à côté de son reflet, un visage sombre, défiguré, un trou énorme lui défonçait le front. L'homme fixait son reflet, les yeux exorbités sans expression, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements, il tenta de se retourner, mais il glissa. Il n'eut que vaguement conscience de crier.

* * *

_Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_J'espère pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, mais avec mes examens, je ne vous promets rien.._

_Ciao !_


	7. Jour 6, Samedi

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Hum.. Je sais. Je suis désolée._

_Les exams, les festoches, la canicule (ok j'avoue ça c'est pas une excuse).._

_En tout cas je suis infiniment désolée de cet énorme retard sur un cliffhanger, vraiment._

_Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, sur ce, et je vous retrouve à la fin !_

* * *

_**Jour 6, Samedi**_

Genesis et Angeal s'étaient précipités dans la salle de bains pour trouver Sephiroth, assommé. En glissant, sa tempe avait violemment heurté la paroi de la douche et il saignait abondamment. Les deux hommes le sortirent de là rapidement et le traînèrent jusque sur une chaise de la cuisine, où Angeal entreprit de le soigner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Genesis.

-Il a dû glisser.

Le roux haussa un sourcil narquois.

-Sephiroth ? Glisser ?

Angeal lui lança un regard courroucé pour toute réponse en continuant de désinfecter la plaie de son ami.

Il reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard.

-Angeal ?

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Je suis où ?

L'argenté leva une main à son front en grognant.

-Dans la cuisine, répondit Angeal. Genesis est là aussi.

Sephiroth tourna la tête et salua son ami avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait là ? Demanda le roux en s'approchant.

-Je sais plus... Je prenais ma douche et puis...

Il se raidit et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Je l'ai vu... souffla-t-il, le regard dans le vague.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

-Qui ça ?

Il y eut un silence, puis :

-Le fou qui a tué la famille au dessus...

-C'est pas possible il est mort dans la... s'interrompit Genesis, ses mots dépassant sa pensée. Oh putain...

-Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, dit l'argenté après un long silence.

Angeal posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sephiroth et il sembla revenir un peu parmi eux.

-J'ai senti une présence, et à travers la buée j'ai vu une tache sombre dans le miroir... J'ai essuyé la buée, et je l'ai vu, là, c'était son reflet, juste à côté de moi... J'ai essayé de me retourner mais j'ai glissé, et j'ai dû perdre connaissance...

-Ouais, tu t'es même assommé, lui apprit Genesis. Maintenant t'as un trou dans le crâne.

Sephiroth ne sembla pas trop comprendre.

-Tiens, avale ça, lui dit Angeal en lui tendant un antidouleur. Je vais t'emmener jusqu'à ta chambre, il faut que tu te reposes.

L'argenté hocha la tête et avala son verre sans broncher.

Angeal le releva ensuite avec l'aide de Genesis et à deux ils le portèrent jusqu'à son lit. Sephiroth dormait déjà, encore sonné.

A leur retour dans le salon, Genesis et Angeal ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

-On doit le croire tu penses ? Demanda Genesis.

Angeal mit quelques secondes à répondre :

-J'aimerais bien, mais il s'est pris un sale coup... Tu as regardé s'il était seul dans la salle de bains quand on l'a sorti de là ?

-J'y ai pas pensé, soupira le roux. J'ai vu que Seph' et le sang qu'il perdait.

-Ça servirait à rien d'aller voir maintenant, il aurait eu tout le temps de s'enfuir.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il y avait quelqu'un de... Physique ? Avança Genesis.

Angeal secoua la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Évidemment... Je suis persuadé que c'est le gosse qui s'en est sorti qui veut récupérer les apparts.

Genesis s'approcha.

-Tu penses pas que vu toutes les fois où cet appartement a été mis en vente, s'il l'avait réellement voulu il aurait très bien pu l'avoir ?

Le silence se prolongea dans le salon.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Il faut le retrouver pour savoir.

-Demain j'irai à la bibliothèque, histoire de connaître son nom, trancha Angeal, et Genesis hocha la tête.

-Il faut qu'on aille se coucher, il est tard.

Ils se levèrent du canapé et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective.

* * *

Ils dormirent comme des bébés pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, et Angeal fut le premier à émerger aux alentours de onze heures trente. Il s'étira comme un chat dans le couloir et constata qu'il faisait beau, que le soleil brillait. Il décida de faire une bonne action après avoir pris sa douche il mit la table dehors et alluma un barbecue. Il sortit la viande que Genesis avait achetée et commença à la faire cuire. Il prépara des salades, des pommes de terre, du vin et mit tout sur la table quand il entendit remuer du côté du couloir.

Sephiroth fut le premier à pointer le bout de son nez, attiré par l'odeur du barbecue.  
-Est-ce que c'est enfin un jour parfait ? Demanda-t-il en débarquant sur la terrasse.

C'est à ce moment que Genesis fit irruption dehors.

-Angeal, épouse-moi ! Cria-t-il. Je meurs de faim !

Les deux autres le chambrèrent gentiment avant de se mettre à table. Ils restèrent là deux ou trois heures, à manger, boire et rire, à profiter du temps.

Plusieurs fois l'idée d'un bain dans le jacuzzi les tenta, mais ils s'en empêchaient, ne voulant pas gâcher la journée, si jamais.

Angeal finit par les quitter pour se rendre à la bibliothèque pendant que Genesis et Sephiroth finissaient leurs verres de rosé au soleil. Ils parlèrent de tout sauf de l'appartement, et ce moment leur paru à tout les deux comme ceux qu'ils s'attendaient à passer ensemble à la base.

Vers seize heures ils rangèrent la table et nettoyèrent le barbecue. Genesis rentrait la dernière pile d'assiettes quand ils entendirent des bruits sourds à l'étage.

-C'est pas vrai, souffla Genesis qui s'était raidi, les mains crispées sur la vaisselle, les yeux plantés au plafond.

Les bruits recommencèrent, d'abord espacés puis de plus en plus rapides, avant de s'arrêter, puis de recommencer.

-On dirait... commença le roux.

-Un ballon qui rebondit, finit Sephiroth. Je monte voir.

-Non, tu-

Mais Genesis n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Sephiroth se dirigeait déjà vers le couloir. Il posa les assiettes en catastrophe et le suivit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Je veux chopper ce connard, répondit l'argenté en descendant d'un coup sec l'escalier.

Il monta rapidement les marches mais il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu. Le silence complet se fit. Genesis ne voyait plus que les jambes de son ami et le bas de son torse, le reste avait disparu par la trappe.

-Seph' ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Mais ce n'est pas à lui que son ami répondit :

-Salut... T'es tout seul ici ?

-Comment ça ? Putain Seph', tu-

Mais Sephiroth donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule de Genesis, l'incitant à se taire, puis il continua à monter, doucement. Le roux le suivit, préoccupé, en se massant le bras. Avant de pouvoir voir l'appartement délabré, il entendit encore Sephiroth tenter d'engager une conversation.

-Comment t'as réussi à venir ici ? C'est interdit tu sais, c'est fermé...

Enfin, Genesis aperçut leur interlocuteur lorsque sa tête passa par l'ouverture. Un gamin, d'à peine huit ans, un ballon rouge serré entre ses deux mains, fixait le sol.

-Hey... fit à son tour le roux en agitant la main.

Il s'extirpa entièrement de la trappe sans quitter le gosse des yeux.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il sans recevoir de réponse. Putain pourquoi est-ce qu'Angeal n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ?

Sephiroth tenta de faire quelques pas vers l'enfant.

-Hey...

Le gosse releva brusquement la tête, riva son regard blanc dans les yeux verts de Sephiroth et sa bouche s'ouvrit, démesurément grande. Il hurla, un long cri inhumain, suraigu, et son visage sembla se décomposer. Il laissa tomber le ballon et s'enfuit.

Sous le choc, l'argenté avait fait quelques pas en arrière et Genesis était presque tombé par la trappe. Sephiroth se reprit et tenta de suivre l'enfant mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence il avait disparu. Ils redescendirent dans leur appartement et prirent plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre et calmer les battements de leurs cœurs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Genesis.

-Je sais pas... Limite, je préfère ne même plus y penser, dit Sephiroth.

Il alluma la télévision comme par automatisme et ils s'assirent devant sans plus échanger un mot.

Angeal rentra encore quelques heures plus tard, bredouille, et écouta l'histoire de ses deux amis. Terrifié, il leur ordonna de faire leurs valises et d'informer Lucrécia qu'ils passeraient leur dimanche chez elle.

Elle accepta sur le champ et ils firent rapidement un sac avec leurs affaires avant de tous embarquer dans la Mustang de Genesis pour rouler de nuit, laissant derrière eux leur appartement maudit l'espace d'une journée.

* * *

_Et voilà les copains ! Ils commencent enfin à avoir peur vous me direz !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas, ou même si ça ne l'est pas !_

_Cette fois-ci j'espère pouvoir vous dire à la semaine prochaine et tenir ma promesse !_

_Plein de bisous !_


	8. Jour 7, Dimanche

_Hello ! _

_Pour une fois, je poste à temps !_

_Juste un petit message: On m'a demandé de faire des chapitres plus longs ou de poster plus souvent... Alors, je suis désolée pour mes nombreux retards, surtout de la semaine dernière, mais malheureusement je n'ai jamais pu trouver de temps pour avancer dans cette fiction, et je me suis excusée pour ça. Il faut savoir que j'avance sans plan, c'est-à-dire que j'écris au jour le jour, et souvent le dimanche pour poster le dimanche également... C'est donc impossible pour moi de poster plus souvent, surtout que j'ai aussi d'autres projets, sur FictionPress notamment, je n'ai d'ailleurs que très rarement le temps de répondre individuellement à toutes vos adorables reviews..._

_Quant à la longueur des chapitres, ils représentent chacun une journée, je ne peux donc pas vraiment les allonger._

_Désolée pour tout ça, et pour cette longue note, mais je tenais également à vous remercier toutes et tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien sans faille. Je vous fait à tous des tonnes de bisous. C'est grâce à vous que cette fiction avance et que je n'abandonne pas, et même si je n'ai pas toujours l'occasion de vous répondre (je devrais vraiment, je sais que vous méritez au moins ça, je suis infiniment désolée), sachez que je lis et que j'apprécie tous vos commentaires, alors merci à __**Lunagarden, Tiphaine, Elyara, Eclipse1995, BiancaNeidhart, emokami **__et __**Guest**__ pour toutes vos adorables reviews. Je vous répondrai, promis !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre !_

* * *

_**Jour 7, Dimanche**_

Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis arrivèrent chez Lucrécia aux alentours de quatre heures trente du matin. Elle les attendait sur le perron, en peignoir, les cheveux défaits, de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

-Vous êtes enfin là !

Elle les prit dans ses bras, l'un après l'autre, et les poussa à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Les garçons dorment, Sephiroth, dit-elle. Je ne leur ai rien dit, je ne veux pas leur faire peur mais...

-Maman, coupa-t-il. Vas te coucher. Vraiment, t'as l'air épuisée. On va monter des lits de camp dans ma chambre pour Angeal et Gen', d'acc ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je les ai déjà faits. Ils sont prêts, je n'arrivais plus à dormir quand vous avez appelé alors il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose d'utile alors...

Sephiroth la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Même dans son dos, elle se tordait les mains.

-Calme-toi. On va tous bien, on va tous aller dormir et passer une bonne journée, d'acc ?

Lucrécia hocha la tête et lâcha son fils.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous vers l'étage et leurs chambres. Les trois hommes sombrèrent dans un sommeil réparateur à peine couchés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kadaj et Yazoo vinrent les réveiller en sautant sur leurs lits. Ils venaient d'apprendre leur retour à la maison et Lucrécia n'avait pas su les rattraper lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'aller les réveiller.

-Sephy ! Cria Kadaj en se jetant sur son grand frère.

Seul un grognement mécontent lui répondit. Angeal s'était déjà redressé, mais il en fallut beaucoup plus pour réveiller Genesis. Les deux enfants se jetèrent sur lui dans un premier temps, puis devant son absence de réponse, Angeal se rallia à eux, et puis ensuite Sephiroth.

Le roux ne se décida à bouger que lorsque Lucrécia annonça dans la montée des escaliers qu'elle avait fait des pancakes au miel.

Loz avait regardé la scène depuis l'embrasure de la porte et s'était précipité avec ses deux petits frères à l'appel de sa mère. Les trois plus grands, eux, prirent leur temps avant de descendre. Mal leur en prit, car à leur arrivée tous les pancakes avaient disparus, et Lucrécia fut forcée d'en refaire pour eux. Il était dix heures et demie.

Ils passèrent tous ensemble la fin de la matinée à regarder Scooby-Doo à la télévision avec les enfants, puis ils aidèrent Lucrécia à faire le dîner.

-Alors, les garçons, commença-t-elle. Comment ça se passe dans cet appartement ?

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Sephiroth brisa le silence :

-Ça va, dit-il seulement.

-Dites-moi vraiment, souffla sa mère qui leur tournait le dos, face aux fourneaux.

L'argenté soupira et Angeal prit la relève :

-Il s'est passé plusieurs petites choses étranges, mais rien de grave.

Lucrécia lâcha brusquement sa spatule en bois.

-Arrêtez de me mentir ! Explosa-t-elle. Je me fais beaucoup trop de souci, et à voir vos visages beaucoup trop fatigués, il ne s'est pas uniquement passé quelques détails sans gravité !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sephiroth.

-Je veux savoir ce que dois endurer mon fils.

Ils baissèrent les yeux comme des enfants pris en faute. Genesis se mit à jouer avec ses ongles et Angeal fut soudainement absorbé par la contemplation du jardin.

-Sephiroth, souffla sa mère.

L'interpellé inspira un grand coup.

-Quand vous êtes partis mercredi... hésita-t-il.

Lucrécia lui fit signe de continuer.

-Ce soir-là on a entendu du bruit qui venait de l'appartement du dessus. On a condamné la trappe avec une armoire parce que c'était le seul accès. Le lendemain on a appelé la police. On a retiré l'armoire, on est tous montés, on a tous cherché, mais y avait personne. Les flics nous ont donné le numéro de téléphone d'une médium.

-Vous l'avez appelée ? S'enquit immédiatement Lucrécia.

-Non.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

-Maman... On essaye juste de nous faire peur et de nous chasser de cet appart', mais on ne partira pas.

-Vous devriez, dit Lucrécia amèrement. Même tes frères commencent à s'inquiéter, alors que je ne leur ai rien dit.

-Et il ne faut pas, mais voilà, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

-C'est tout ?

Sephiroth échangea un regard avec Genesis pendant un long moment.

-Non, souffla le roux.

Il s'avança. Il savait que ça serait lui qui devrait tout expliquer à nouveau, alors il prit une chaise, s'assit et commença :

-Jeudi, c'est la radio qui s'est mise à mal fonctionner. Elle n'était pas à nous, elle était déjà dans l'appartement quand on a emménagé. Elle s'est mise en route toute seule le soir et on a entendu une voix qui nous a dit qu'on allait jouer... Je l'ai lancée dans le jacuzzi. Vendredi, on est allés chez des amis. Ils nous ont raconté l'histoire du 13B. La famille qui habitait l'étage au dessus s'est faite massacrer par un fou qui vivait dans le notre. Il s'est tué par après. Y a qu'un seul gamin qui s'en est sorti. On pense que c'est lui qui essaye de nous faire peur.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucrécia, qui retenait son souffle, horrifiée.

-On ne sait toujours pas, intervint Angeal.

-Après qu'ils nous aient raconté ça, on est partis. Et puis Sephiroth est allé prendre une douche... Et...

Genesis regardait Sephiroth, attendant de voir s'il voulait enchaîner.

-Et je l'ai vu dans le miroir. Le type qui a tué cette famille, je l'ai vu.

Lucrécia dut se retenir au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber. Angeal l'emmena à une chaise.

-Et puis ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Maman... fit Sephiroth, c'est assez non ?

-Je veux savoir, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Genesis finit alors de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, dans l'appartement du dessus avec l'enfant, et leur décision précipitée de partir.

Un long silence suivit la fin de son récit.

-Je veux que vous appeliez cette médium. Vraiment, exigea Lucrécia, le regard dans le vague.

-Mais... commença son fils.

-Tais-toi. Quand vas-tu te rendre compte qu'aucun être humain n'est capable de faire ça ? Si tu n'appelles pas cette femme, je le ferai.

Les trois hommes se consultèrent du regard. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Sephiroth sortit la carte de sa poche.

-Yuffie et associés, médiums, lut-il. Mon Dieu...

Il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro. Il attendit à peine trois sonneries, sa mère et ses amis autour de lui.

« Allô ? »

-Allô ? Bredouilla l'argenté, s'attendant à quelque chose de plus professionnel. Vous êtes bien Yuffie ?

« Oui. C'est pour quoi ? »

-Euh, bonjour, nous sommes trois étudiants, et...

« Allez droit au but, bon sang ! » S'impatienta la voix, « Je n'ai pas toute ma journée ! »

-Euh, oui... On a emménagé à Midgar il y a une semaine.

« Laissez-moi deviner, le 13B, Misery Lane ? »

Sephiroth échangea un regard avec Angeal.

-Oui.

« Je serai à votre porte demain à dix heures précises. On me paye en liquide, avant l'inspection. A demain. »

Elle avait déjà raccroché.

-Comment elle sait ? Demanda Lucrécia.

-Elle est médium, rappela Genesis.

-Oui, ou alors la réputation de l'appartement nous a précédés, avança Angeal.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit alors Lucrécia en se redressant, maintenant que c'est fait, vous pouvez profiter de votre après-midi ici ! Que diriez-vous de jouer dans le jardin avec les enfants ? Ils vous demandent tous les trois depuis tellement longtemps.

* * *

L'après-midi se passa donc ainsi. Les trois hommes jouèrent au foot avec les enfants et les emmenèrent à la plaine de jeux. Ils revinrent dans la soirée lorsque Lucrécia les appela pour manger. Après le souper, les trois hommes se préparèrent pour repartir, pour être tôt à Midgar et se reposer avant l'arrivée de la medium.

Genesis et Angeal entrèrent dans la voiture mais Lucrécia retint Sephiroth au dernier moment.

-Renseigne-toi pour trouver un autre appartement, Seph. Vraiment.

-Maman, soupira l'argenté. On a payé celui-là. T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte mais si Genesis peut aisément se permettre d'en payer un autre et toi aussi, Angeal a mis tout ce qu'il avait dans cet appart'. On ne peut pas se permettre d'en trouver un autre.

Lucrécia baissa la tête.

-Je sais.

Il frotta ses épaules.

-Ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appellerai demain soir. Prends soin des gosses.

Il l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras avant de reprendre la route.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_J'espère que ce (court) chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Merci encore une fois à tous !_

_PS : Je serai en vacances du 17 au 30 août, du coup pas de chapitre avant cette date-là, désolée !_


	9. Jour 8, Lundi

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Avant tout commentaire, j'ai enfin ces réponses aux anonymes, classées par chapitre !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_Tiphaine : __Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Bisous!_

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_Guest :__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton enthousiasme ! Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise ! Merci pour ces compliments, je te fais plein de bisous !_

_Tiphaine :__ Effectivement, ce n'est peut-être pas LA fic à lire la nuit (j'ai d'ailleurs arrêté de l'écrire la nuit, pour les mêmes raisons, contrairement à mes habitudes..) Merci pour ta review, plein de bisous !_

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_Tiphaine :__ Je suis contente de voir que cette fic te plaît de plus en plus ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je te fais plein de bisous !_

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_Guest :__ C'est vrai qu'Aerith aurait pu tenir le rôle de la voyante aussi ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, je t'embrasse !_

_Tiphaine :__ C'est à ça qu'il sert haha ! Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Bisous !_

* * *

_Maintenant que ceci est enfin fait, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 9 !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Jour 8, Lundi**_

Les garçons furent réveillés au matin par des coups sourds frappés à leur porte d'entrée. Ils étaient rentrés dans la nuit et avaient peu dormi, aussi mirent-ils longtemps à sortir de leur lit, à enfiler un t-shirt et à aller ouvrir.

Une boule de nerfs aux cheveux noirs surgit dans l'appartement :

-C'est pas trop tôt ! J'avais pourtant prévenu, dix heures piles ! Soit : pas de téléphone portable, pas de télévision, pas d'ordinateur, éteignez tout, même les lampes et la machine à laver, fermez toutes les fenêtres et coupez l'eau, ne faites aucun bruit et ne parlez que si je vous le demande, n'importe quel bruit peut être pris comme une manifestation aussi j'attends de vous le plus grand des silences. On me paye maintenant, en liquide, cinquante euros pour l'inspection, je vous fais un prix, depuis le temps que je veux savoir ce qu'il se trame dans cet appartement ! Je vous présente Vincent Valentine, c'est lui le véritable médium, il sent les esprits, les démons, les poltergeists, et moi je m'occupe du matériel de détection, si on veut. Allez, au boulot.

Genesis eut à peine le temps de tendre un billet que Yuffie installait déjà les caméras thermiques, les micros, les écrans et son ordinateur. Elle était suivie par un homme aussi calme qu'elle était surexcitée. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux carmins scrutaient déjà les moindres recoins de l'appartement.

Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal, assommés par le manque de sommeil, ne prononcèrent plus un mot, éteignirent leurs GSM et la box du wi-fi, fermèrent les fenêtres et la baie vitrée, en laissant toutes les portes ouvertes.

Il leur fallut une petite heure pour tout mettre en place. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le 13B, Yuffie se tourna vers eux et planta son regard dans le leur.

-Pour que Vincent sente quelque chose, il faut provoquer l'esprit. Mais avant tout ça, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé, absolument _tout_, du moindre bruit la nuit à la plus violente des apparitions, des légendes sur cet appartement jusqu'à ce que vous avez pu constater par vous-même. Je veux. Absolument. Tout. _Savoir._

C'était une gamine, pensa Sephiroth, et pourtant elle semblait si professionnelle et si déterminée, au milieu des écrans, des câbles et des caméras réparties partout dans leur maison, qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour tout raconter, depuis l'instant où ils avaient acheté l'appartement jusqu'à la poignée de minutes qui précédait l'arrivée des médiums. Yuffie l'écouta attentivement, sans jamais l'interrompre, fronçant le nez à certains détails.

Quand il eut fini, elle se redressa.

-Bon, passons à l'inspection. Quelqu'un doit monter au grenier et provoquer l'esprit. Faites du bruit, parlez fort, ne montrez aucun respect. Allez-y à deux. Nous devrons refermer la trappe sur vous.

Angeal leva les mains en l'air :

-Wow, wow, wow, deux minutes, là, moi j'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il se passait depuis que vous avez mis les pieds ici, ça vous ennuierait de vous poser dans le canapé et de nous expliquer un peu ?

Yuffie le contempla un long moment et ses traits d'enfant se radoucirent un peu.

-Non, bien sûr. Je vous suis.

Et alors qu'ils s'installaient tous, elle continua :

-Je suis désolée. Je me suis laissée emporter. On entend tant de chose sur cet appartement, ça fait des années que j'ai envie de régler ce qu'il se passe ici. Je me suis emballée, pardonnez-moi.

-Aucun souci, fit Angeal. J'imagine qu'on peut comprendre. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici au juste ?

Étonnamment, elle ne prit pas la parole et la laissa à Vincent sans même avoir eu besoin de le regarder. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis son arrivée.

-Rien de plus simple. L'appartement est hanté. Et en réalité, il n'y a pas besoin de provoquer les esprits pour sentir leur présence. Ils sont nombreux ici.

A ces mots, Genesis se demanda vraiment pourquoi ils les avaient appelés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Sephiroth soudainement.

-Tout d'abord, commença Yuffie, il faut détecter si ce sont de bons ou de mauvais esprits. Si vous voulez mon avis comme ça, à chaud, il doit y avoir les deux, mais ça reste à voir. Ensuite il faut savoir ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis après...

Elle marqua une pause.

-Autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Après, nous commencerons à les chasser. Et ils n'aiment pas ça, vraiment pas. Ça risque... de devenir violent, ou dangereux, ou les deux.

Un ange passa.

-Au moins vous êtes prévenus, conclut-elle en fixant ses mains.

-Au moins nous sommes prévenus, renchérit Genesis, de moins en moins convaincu, en se laissant tomber en arrière dans le canapé et en croisant les jambes.

Il affronta un moment Yuffie du regard et, comme le silence s'éternisait, elle reprit en se levant :

-On commence ?

Tous la suivirent dans le couloir des chambres.

-Bon, qui se dévoue ? Demanda Angeal.

-Moi, répondit immédiatement Genesis.

Angeal haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Sephiroth acquiesça lui aussi.

-J'y vais avec lui.

Alors que les deux hommes montaient à l'étage, la tension monta d'un cran. Yuffie expliquait :

-Vous serez plongés dans le noir, je suis désolée. Il y a des caméras thermiques partout, s'il y a un seul mouvement, on le verra. Écoutez-moi bien.

Elle attrapa la cheville de Genesis alors qu'il montait sans plus lui porter d'attention.

-S'il y a un seul souci, un seul problème, un seul truc qui dérape, frappez deux fois sur la trappe, deux fois uniquement, surtout pas trois. Ce sont les esprits qui frappent par trois, comme une insulte à la sainte trinité, ne frappez jamais trois fois. C'est bien compris ? Frappez dès que vous voulez descendre.

Genesis hocha la tête, se dégagea et disparut de leur vue, suivi de Sephiroth. Angeal referma la trappe sur eux.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le médium.

Vincent le dévisagea.

-Maintenant on attend.

Sephiroth et Genesis s'étaient immobilisés dans le noir depuis quelques secondes.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Le roux haussa les épaules, bien que son ami ne puisse pas le voir.

-Hé oh ? Est-ce qu'il y a un connard de fantôme par ici ? Cria-t-il.

-Genesis... soupira l'autre.

-Quoi ? Elle a dit pas de respect.

Sephiroth se retint d'écraser sa main sur son front. Il laissa son ami déblatérer ses insultes dans son coin et avança un peu. Ses doigts tendus devant lui rencontrèrent soudain du bois. Il suivit la courbe et il entra en contact avec le froid des touches du piano. Il appuya sur une au hasard. Là, tout près, une autre lui répondit. Il fit un bond en arrière, et heurta une lampe, le cœur battant.

-C'était toi ça ? Demanda Genesis quelques mètres derrière lui.

-La première note, oui. La deuxième par contre...

Les deux hommes retinrent leurs souffles pendant un moment.

-Je pense que-

Une autre note interrompit Sephiroth, forte et fausse. Il se tut sur l'instant.

-Tu vas arrêter de jouer avec ce putain de piano ? Explosa Genesis, figé dans le noir, les yeux désespérément grands ouverts pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose.

-C'était pas moi !

-Sephiroth, si c'est une blague, tu-

Le roux s'interrompit brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La gorge de Sephiroth était douloureusement nouée, et il lui semblait que sous l'effet de la peur les larmes pulsaient derrière ses yeux.

-Genesis... appela-t-il.

-Chut. Écoute...

Genesis attrapa dans le noir le coude de son ami. Ils se turent un long moment, l'oreille aux aguets. Et puis soudain, juste à côté d'eux, fort, sadique :

-On va jouer !

Ils sursautèrent violemment, Genesis crut même perdre connaissance sur le coup. Aucun des deux n'avouera jamais avoir crié par la suite.

Il sembla qu'une tornade se déclencha dans l'appartement, les objets tombaient, le piano jouait seul, au milieu d'un rire démoniaque, déformé.  
Alors qu'ils se jetaient sur la trappe, Genesis sentit une chose molle heurter violemment le haut de sa tête, mais Sephiroth frappait déjà deux fois sur le sol et le tirait vers chez eux.

* * *

-Pourquoi c'est si long ? Demanda Angeal, occupé à faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

Vincent haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et le silence se prolongea.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois quand il leur sembla que tout tombait à l'étage. Angeal sauta sur la poignée de la trappe, et il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que deux coups ne l'ébranlent. Sephiroth et Genesis tombèrent presque de la trappe lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, et Yuffie les aida à se relever. Vincent, lui, était resté pétrifié au milieu de couloir alors qu'il s'était précipité pour aider. Angeal referma la trappe et presque aussitôt le vacarme cessa au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se laissèrent tous tomber sur le canapé, et un long silence s'ensuivit.

-Vous pouvez rallumer vos GSM, ouvrir les fenêtres et parler, ou pleurer, comme vous voulez, se décida enfin à dire Yuffie. C'est terminé.

* * *

Ils ne mangèrent presque rien. Vincent ne toucha même pas à son assiette et Sephiroth n'arriva même pas à avaler un verre d'eau. Yuffie fut visiblement la seule à avoir de l'appétit.

L'ambiance demeura pesante jusque seize heures, sans aucune autre manifestation des esprits.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se pencher sur les images prises par les caméras thermiques, Sephiroth ralluma son GSM. Sept appels en absence de sa mère et autant de messages vocaux. On frappait à la porte lorsqu'il décida de la rappeler. Angeal se leva pour aller ouvrir.

« Sephiroth ! »

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sa mère était en larmes au bout du fil.

« Oh mon Dieu, dis-moi que tu sais où est Yazoo, pitié dis-moi que tu le sais... »

Le cœur de Sephiroth sembla se décrocher.

-Comment ça ?

« Il a disparu, introuvable depuis ce matin, il... »

-Il est ici.

Dans l'entrée, Angeal tenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Putain, souffla l'aîné en se jetant sur lui.

« Sephiroth ! » appela à nouveau la voix de sa mère dans le combiné.

-Il est là maman, il va bien, il est avec nous. Je te rappelle dans une heure, ne panique plus il est là.

Sephiroth raccrocha brusquement et prit son frère dans ses bras. Il tenait un papier étroitement serré dans sa main droite. Il semblait épuisé.

-Yazoo tu m'entends ?

Il caressa sa joue avec son pouce. L'enfant hocha faiblement la tête.

Genesis s'étaient approché, tandis que Vincent et Yuffie les regardaient depuis le canapé, inquiets.

-Quand vous êtes partis hier, commença difficilement Yazoo, y a un monsieur qui est venu me réveiller pendant la nuit. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le dessine, pour toi.

Il lui tendit alors le dessin. Son frère hésita si longtemps à le prendre que ce fut finalement Genesis qui s'en empara.

-Il a dit que c'était pour jouer avec toi, murmura Yazoo.

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

-Sephiroth... appela faiblement Genesis d'une voix blanche.

L'interpellé se tourna à demi lorsque Genesis tourna le dessin vers lui. D'une étonnante précision pour être faits par un garçon de cet âge, les traits représentaient clairement un homme, la bouche démesurément immense, ses yeux fous exorbités. Un trou béant, sombre, lui défonçait le crâne.

Sephiroth mit précipitamment Yazoo dans les bras d'Angeal et partit vomir.

* * *

Le visionnage des images fut reporté au lendemain, au vu des circonstances.

Genesis et Sephiroth s'occupaient de Yazoo. Ils lui donnèrent à manger et à boire, lui firent prendre un bain et le couchèrent. Il était déjà presque vingt heures lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon, où Angeal, Vincent et Yuffie les attendaient. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'installer à leurs côtés que la sonnette retentit.

-J'y vais, fit Sephiroth et se levant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère, qui serrait Kadaj dans ses bras et qui cachait Loz derrière elle.

-Seph ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Il est là ?

-Oui, il dort. Tu aurais dû rester à la maison, m'man...

-Je pouvais pas, soupira-t-elle, je pouvais pas...

-C'est pas grave, allez viens, tu dormiras dans ma chambre, dit Sephiroth en entrant dans le salon.

-Genesis pourrait venir dans la mienne, tu prendrais la sienne avec tes frères ? Proposa Angeal. Yazoo y dort déjà.

Son ami acquiesça et le roux se leva pour emmener Lucrécia dans la chambre de son fils. Elle coucha Kadaj aux côtés de Yazoo puis elle suivit le roux.

Loz ne resta pas longtemps dans le salon. Un peu secoué même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer, il demanda juste un verre de grenadine et l'autorisation de prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher avec ses frères.

C'est ce moment que choisit Yuffie pour se lever.

-Nous allons vous laisser.

Vincent se leva à son tour.

-On revient demain, indiqua la jeune fille en serrant la main des trois hommes. Essayez de ne pas vous coucher trop tard, vous avez été très secoués.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, bredouilla Genesis en passant une main sur son visage.

Ils raccompagnèrent les médiums jusqu'à la sortie.

-Passez une bonne nuit, dit Vincent sur le pas de la porte, s'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, n'hésitez pas à appeler.

-On le fera, remercia Angeal. Merci beaucoup.

Ils s'en allèrent sur un dernier signe de tête et les trois amis se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils installèrent un lit de camp dans la chambre de Genesis pour que Sephiroth puisse dormir avec ses frères, ce qui ne réveilla aucun des trois enfants, puis Angeal et le roux se retirèrent dans la chambre du premier.

Ils mirent tous les trois très longtemps à s'endormir, mais la nuit resta, à leur plus grand étonnement, calme.

* * *

_Et voilà, un long chapitre, pour une fois !_

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

_Je vous fais plein de bisous (oui j'avais envie) et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_

_Ciao !_


	10. Jour 9, Mardi

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai rien de spécial à dire, à part que j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_(PS : J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur _One of these Days _de Pink Floyd. J'ai jamais autant eu peur de toute ma vie. Écoutez ça en boucle en lisant, et gavez-vous.)_

_(PPS : Merci Maxence, quand même, je sais que t'attends juste d'être mentionné ici, alors merci.)_

* * *

_**RAR :**_

_Guest :__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu auras bientôt les réponses à tes questions ! Bisous !_

_Tiphaine :__ Merci pour cette avalanche d'adorables compliments haha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant que le début dans ce cas ! Bisous !_

* * *

_**Jour 9, Mardi**_

Quand Loz s'éveilla ce matin-là, il trouva Kadaj à ses côtés, accroché à lui tel un koala, mais il eut beau se dévisser la tête, il ne vit aucune trace de Yazoo.

Il s'extirpa comme il put de l'étreinte de son petit frère sans le réveiller et quitta la chambre en enjambant le lit de Sephiroth, où celui-ci dormait toujours profondément.

Il entendit la voix de son petit frère quand il s'approcha du salon, mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre de quoi Yazoo parlait, celui-ci le vit approcher dans le couloir et se tut.

-Tu parlais à qui ?

-Personne, répondit immédiatement son petit frère en s'enfuyant vers la cuisine.

Loz le poursuivit.

-A qui tu parlais ? Insista-t-il en lui attrapant le bras. C'est encore à ce monsieur dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour ? Celui qui t'a demandé de dessiner ?

Yazoo hocha doucement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Loz eut des sueurs froides en jetant un regard circulaire dans l'appartement. Il prit son petit frère dans ses bras pour le rassurer :

-Il n'existe pas ce monsieur, d'accord Yaz' ?

-Si ! Vous dites tous ça mais moi je le vois !

-Tu crois le voir, mais tu ne le vois pas. C'est ton esprit qui déraille.

Yazoo poussa son frère de toutes ses forces en se mettant à pleurer.

-Je suis pas fou ! Cria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Retentit une voix énervée. Allez vous coucher tous les deux.

Sephiroth se tenait dans le salon, le visage fermé, des cernes de plus en plus profondes sous les yeux. Loz ne se fit pas prier. Il lança un dernier regard de pur mépris à son petit frère puis s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Sephiroth ouvrit les bras après avoir gardé un moment le silence, et Yazoo courut s'y réfugier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda l'adulte en le reposant à terre.

L'enfant essuya ses larmes.

-Loz a dit que j'étais fou...

-Pourquoi a-t-il dit un truc pareil ? Raconte-moi.

Yazoo mordit son pouce, semblant peser le pour et le contre de ses révélations, puis il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Je me suis réveillé tôt parce qu'on m'appelait dans le salon, alors je suis venu et j'ai vu le monsieur de l'autre nuit...

Le sang de Sephiroth se glaça dans ses veines.

-Tu l'as vu ? Où ça ?

L'obscurité commençait à peine à se dissiper dans l'appartement. L'aube se levait et Sephiroth trembla sans comprendre pourquoi. Il dévisageait son petit frère.

-Près de la télé...

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

-Allez, viens te recoucher.

Il porta son petit frère jusqu'à son lit, le borda et puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Sephy... appela la petite voix apeurée de Yazoo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se retournant, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

Yazoo avait remonté la couverture jusque sous ses yeux.

-Y a quelqu'un sous mon lit...

Sephiroth soupira, s'agenouilla vite fait et jeta un regard sous le lit. Il se releva.

-Tu vois, y a rien sous ton lit.

Yazoo sembla soudain se tasser sur lui même sous les couvertures.

-Il est derrière toi maintenant...

Au moment où l'enfant murmurait ces mots, Sephiroth sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il hurla en faisant un bond en avant.

Apeuré, Yazoo éclata en sanglots et Kadaj s'éveilla en hurlant.

-C'était quoi ça ?

Genesis accourut dans la pièce en caleçon, suivi d'Angeal.

-Putain j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, on n'a pas idée de réveiller ses potes comme ça, y avait quoi bordel ? Explosa le roux.

Sans un seul mot, Sephiroth prit Yazoo dans ses bras et emmena ses amis dans le salon.

Lucrécia finit par les rejoindre, le temps d'enfiler un peignoir, puis Loz s'avança doucement dans le couloir aussi, tenant dans ses bras un petit Kadaj en pleurs.

-C'était rien, souffla Sephiroth en berçant Yazoo dans ses bras et en tentant de le calmer. Juste un courant d'air, j'ai juste flippé pour rien.

Angeal échangea un regard avec Genesis, perplexe, et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Je vais faire couler du café, décida-t-il.

-Bien noir, Gen', demanda Sephiroth, le cœur encore battant.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça... souffla le roux en se dirigeant vers la machine a café.

Ils calmèrent les enfants et les installèrent avec des couvertures sur le canapé devant des dessins animés. Ils se rendormirent tous les trois assez vite.

Les quatre adultes s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine dans un silence complet, avant que Lucrécia ne se racle la gorge et ne commence :

-Et sinon, comment ça va, vos cours ?

-Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on les rate, m'man... Avec ce qu'il se passe ici...

Lucrécia acquiesça et ils se plongèrent tous les quatre dans leur tasse.

Au fil du temps, Genesis se rendormit sur la table et Angeal partit répondre à Zack, qui s'inquiétait de leurs absences. Il le rassura et lui apprit les dernières nouvelles. Cloud leur promit de photocopier ses notes et son ami assura qu'il trouverait une excuse pas trop bancale pour leurs professeurs. Angeal les remercia et retourna s'installer à table. Sephiroth donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule de Genesis.

-Il est huit heures, Gen', on va aller se préparer, pour le retour de Yuffie et Vincent...

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on regarde les images d'hier, et que Vincent nous balance ce qu'il a senti ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix pâteuse et encore endormie.

-Ouais, c'est aujourd'hui.

Ils laissèrent la salle de bains à Lucrécia avant d'aller chacun prendre une douche et s'habiller.

Sur le coup des dix heures, la sonnette retentit. Angeal alla ouvrir aux médiums.

-Alors, bien dormi ? Demanda Yuffie avec entrain.

-Pas longtemps, mais ça allait. Ça a déjà été pire, leur apprit Sephiroth.

Yuffie secoua son index devant son nez :

-Pas de ça avec moi, jeune homme. J'ai dit que je voulais tout savoir. Alors, racontez-moi, exigea-t-elle.

Sephiroth soupira.

-Mon frère m'a raconté avoir vu un esprit. J'ai été le recoucher, et il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un sous son lit, j'ai regardé, y avait personne, quand je me suis redressé, il m'a dit qu'il était derrière moi, et à ce moment-là j'ai senti de l'air sur ma nuque. Rien d'alarmant, débita-t-il comme un robot blasé.

-C'est alarmant, au contraire, intervint Vincent en se décalant du mur où il était accoudé. Ça prouve juste que cet esprit essaye d'entrer en contact avec nous, par l'intermédiaire de... de votre jeune frère. Si ça en reste au stade des dessins, des conversations nocturnes, ce n'est pas encore trop néfaste. Mais au vu de ce que j'ai senti hier, il ne s'arrêtera jamais là...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as senti Vincent ? Souffla Yuffie.

-Une des plus grandes forces destructrices que j'ai jamais sentie chez un esprit. Une furieuse envie de revivre aussi. C'est un esprit frappeur, ou alors un démon. Quoi qu'il en soit il faut que nous protégions votre frère.

-Et sinon.. ? Se risqua à demander Lucrécia.

-Sinon, le stade suivant, c'est la possession.

Lucrécia se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Chacun garda le silence pendant un très long moment. Puis Yuffie frappa dans ses mains.

-Bon, et si on regardait enfin ces images, hein ?

Elle alluma à nouveau les écrans et brancha son ordinateur.

-Voilà, dit-elle en pointant l'écran. On vous voit entrer.

L'image montrait effectivement Genesis et Sephiroth entrer par la trappe dans l'appartement, puis Angeal la refermer. Les caméras passèrent en vision nocturne. Il se passa un long moment avant que l'un des deux ne bouge, puis Genesis se mit à parler et Sephiroth avança, les bras tendus devant lui. On le vit clairement appuyer sur une des touches du piano et puis faire un bond en arrière.

-Arrête l'image, demanda Genesis. J'ai entendu deux notes moi, à ce moment-là.

Sephiroth ne put qu'hocher la tête, incapable de parler.

Yuffie repassa le moment.

-Regardez, là, fit Angeal en montrant un point précis de l'écran.

Ils se penchèrent tous en avant, les yeux plissés.

-Putain, soupira Genesis. Y a quelqu'un d'assis devant le piano...

-On est d'accord, hein ? Fit Yuffie, qui avait remarqué elle aussi.

Elle augmenta le contraste de l'image. Une forme blanche prit alors forme sur le siège du piano.

-C'est une femme, s'étonna Lucrécia.

L'enregistrement continua de défiler. Les deux hommes étaient restés figés. L'esprit se leva et tendit ses bras vers Sephiroth. Puis elle sembla ouvrir la bouche sur un cri en s'enfuyant. C'est un autre esprit, noir et sombre, lui, qui la chassa. Il écrasa violemment une autre touche du piano. Ils virent Genesis attraper le coude de Sephiroth alors que l'esprit semblait danser autour d'eux, tenter de les toucher. Et puis les deux hommes sursautèrent violemment, sûrement lorsqu'ils entendirent sa voix, et l'esprit disparut. La piano se mit à jouer, les objets à tomber, et puis au milieu de ce désordre, Sephiroth tira Genesis vers la trappe.

-C'est fini, fit Angeal.

-Non, intervint Genesis, en se souvenant soudainement du coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête avant de descendre de l'appartement.

Et en effet, là, alors que Sephiroth frappait, ce qu'ils virent fit glapir Yuffie d'horreur. Un corps, pendu, tomba du plafond et ses genoux heurtèrent le front de Genesis. Il tomba par la trappe avec Sephiroth, et on vit à nouveau Angeal refermer la trappe. Tout le vacarme s'arrêta, mais le corps sans vie continuait à se balancer macabrement sur l'écran.

Yuffie coupa l'image.

-Vous pensez que ça y est toujours ? Demanda Angeal.

Genesis frottait son front avec acharnement, blanc comme un linge.

-Il faudrait aller voir, souffla Vincent. Je vais y aller.

Il se dirigea vers le couloir, descendit l'escalier escamotable et en gravit quatre à quatre les marches. Personne n'eut le courage de le suivre. Il redescendit peu après.

-Alors ? Demanda Yuffie.

-Plus aucune trace, souffla le médium.

Ils gardèrent tous le silence, sous le choc.

-Et puis je vois pas du tout à quoi on aurait pu le suspendre...

-Suspendre quoi ?

Ils se retournèrent. Plus aucun d'eux n'avait conscience de la présence des trois enfants. Loz les dévisageait, les mains de ses petits frères dans les siennes.

-Mon Dieu, souffla Lucrécia.

-Il faudrait que tu rentres à la maison, maman, fit soudainement Sephiroth. Emmène-les loin.

-Pas Yazoo, interrompit Vincent. Ça serait trop dangereux de l'emmener loin d'ici. L'esprit pourrait vouloir le ramener, finit-il plus bas.

-Je peux rester, maman, fit celui-ci en bombant le torse. Je serai courageux, promis ! J'ai peur de rien !

-Sephiroth... supplia sa mère en prenant ses mains.

-Je prendrai soin de lui. Mais c'est pas sain ici pour Kadaj, ou même pour Loz. Maman, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe, et j'ai pas trop envie de leur expliquer, emmène-les.

Les adieux furent courts, pressés par l'urgence. Lucrécia fit sa valise, emmena les affaires de Loz et de Kadaj et s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je veux que tu m'appelles, tous les jours, même juste quand tu as du nouveau.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles avant que Sephiroth ne referme la porte sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Genesis, couché dans le canapé, occupé à zapper.

-On attend une occasion de les chasser, dit Vincent. Le problème c'est que tant qu'ils restent aussi intangibles et effacés, on ne peut pas les atteindre. Il faudrait attendre qu'ils trouent notre plan d'existence et qu'ils prennent pied dans notre réalité. On pourra alors les détruire. Mais il faudra faire vite.

-Et quand est-ce qu'on saura que c'est le moment ?

-Les manifestations vont être de plus en plus violentes... expliqua Vincent en s'asseyant. Espérons juste que nous ne devrons pas être obligés d'exorciser...

Genesis ne préféra pas soulever le fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il à la place. C'est comme ça qu'ils font dans les films.

Vincent secoua la tête.

-Il nous faudrait une autorisation de l'Église, et un prêtre dépêché sur place dans les plus brefs délais. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut monter un dossier pour ça. Avec des preuves, et que tout cela soit analysé par l'Église elle-même. Après ça, c'est elle qui décide si l'exorcisme peut avoir lieu ou non.

-Et alors ? Avec ce qu'on a filmé on a toutes les preuves qu'il nous faut !

-Les preuves, oui, on les a. Mais le temps, non.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Angeal.

-Ça prend plusieurs jours d'obtenir une réponse de l'Église. Et vu la force de cet esprit, si l'un de nous se fait posséder, il ne passera certainement pas la nuit.

* * *

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à attendre une autre manifestation de l'esprit, mais ils ne constatèrent plus rien, ce qui rendit Yuffie folle de rage.

-J'ai horreur de jouer à cache-cache avec des fantômes, pestait-elle.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, toutes les lampes de l'appartement s'éteignirent d'un coup.

Tout le monde se figea dans le hall, la porte d'entrée ouverte.

-Écoutez ! Fit Genesis. On entend quelqu'un courir...

En effet, des pas rapides se faisaient entendre par instant dans l'appartement. Aucun des adultes présents n'osèrent bouger.

-C'est pas Yazoo ? Demanda Angeal.

-Je suis là, fit l'enfant en serrant le t-shirt de Sephiroth, caché derrière lui.

-Ça se rapproche ! Murmura Vincent.

Les pas se firent plus forts, plus appuyés, c'était là, juste là, au coin du mur, et... Il sembla que les pas se précipitèrent vers eux, passèrent au milieu d'eux et se jetèrent au-dehors.

Ils tentèrent de retrouver leur souffle mais Vincent les coupa.

-C'est pas fini, écoutez.

D'autres pas, claudicants, lourds, suivaient les premiers, ils arrivèrent au centre du cercle que formaient les vivants et s'arrêtèrent. Genesis poussa Yazoo derrière lui. Le silence devenait pesant, ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur le sol, là où ils pensaient que les pas s'étaient arrêtés, lorsqu'un cri de rage pure retentit dans tout l'appartement.

Ils se plaquèrent tous contre les murs du couloir, et le cri s'évapora. L'électricité revint.

-Ça venait de là, hein, j'ai pas rêvé, ça venait de putain de là ? Paniqua Genesis en montrant l'endroit où le bruit de pas s'était arrêté.

Sephiroth hocha la tête en serrant Yazoo qui pleurait contre lui.

-C'est une reconstitution, souffla soudain Angeal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'exclama Genesis, énervé.

-C'est la fuite de l'enfant rescapé qu'on vient de voir. Celui qui a réussi à s'enfuir, souffla Angeal.

-Il a raison, fit Vincent en lissant nerveusement les plis de sa chemise.

-Mais il est pas mort, lui, c'est pas possible que ce soit lui qu'on ait entendu... raisonna Genesis.

-C'est vrai, appuya Sephiroth.

-Alors c'est un des esprits qui nous montre ça...

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'ils essayent de nous montrer ? Tenta Angeal.

Vincent secoua la tête.

-C'est une menace, fit-il. Il nous montre purement et simplement ce qui n'arrivera plus : un survivant.

* * *

Vincent et Yuffie décidèrent d'un commun accord de rester sur place. Ils prirent la chambre de Sephiroth et celui-ci rejoignit Genesis dans la sienne avec Yazoo dans le lit de camp.

Lorsqu'Angeal entra dans sa chambre pour se coucher, il soupira en enlevant ses vêtements. Il massa sa nuque un moment puis se redressa et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'immobilisa sur l'instant. Il y avait _quelqu'un_ dans son lit.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'appeler Yazoo, pour savoir si c'était lui, mais il entendit le rire de l'enfant dans la pièce d'à côté. Il resta pétrifié sur place.

Une main surgit doucement des couvertures, presque bleue tellement elle semblait froide, et abaissa doucement les draps sur un visage d'enfant, les yeux entièrement blancs, sans pupilles ni iris, et une bouche semblant dépourvue de mâchoire, démesurément ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Quand il se redressa, Angeal était toujours incapable de bouger, il fixait l'apparition, le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'enfant tendit ses bras vers lui et sa tête s'inclina en un angle impossible. Enfin, il hurla, du même cri inhumain qu'il avait déjà entendu quelques jours plus tôt, au grenier, face au même esprit.

Ce n'est que là qu'Angeal se reprit et bondit hors de la pièce, refermant la porte à clé au passage, comme si ça allait pouvoir changer quelque chose.

Il surgit dans la chambre de Genesis, décréta qu'il dormirait avec eux, par terre s'il le fallait, et le roux, bien que perplexe, se poussa pour lui faire au moins un peu de place.

Angeal fut le seul à ne pas réussir à dormir cette nuit-là, ses rares rêves hantés par l'apparition d'un enfant cadavérique.

* * *

_Voilà voilà..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, on se retrouve dimanche prochain, d'ici-là je vous fais à tous plein de bisous !_

_Ciao !_


	11. Jour 10, Mercredi

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos adorables reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes des amours !_

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant !_

* * *

_**RAR :**_

_Tiphaine :__ J'ai pas le droit de répondre à tes questions, ça serait du spoil:( Oui c'est sûr, on serait très peu à avoir eu le self-control d'Angeal haha ! Désolée de te faire si peur, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de le savoir, c'est que mon but est atteint!;) Je te fais plein de gros bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_Guest: __Méchante moi ? Noooon, du tout ! Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise ! Je te fais plein de bisous !_

* * *

_**Jour 10, Mercredi**_

Vincent était déjà levé ce matin-là quand Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis entrèrent dans le salon. Il fixait avec insistance un coin de la pièce.

-Vincent ? Interpella Genesis. Tout va bien ?

Il hocha lentement la tête sans lâcher du regard le coin de la télévision.

-Je sens quelque chose qui vient de là, ça fait presque dix minutes. Est-ce que Yazoo est levé ?

-Non, fit Sephiroth, mais je peux aller le chercher...

-Vas-y, oui. Il faut qu'il me dise ce qui se trouve là.

Sephiroth ramena donc son frère endormi dans le salon après une poignée de secondes.

-Regarde vers la télé, Yazoo, demanda le médium, et dis-moi ce que tu y vois.

-Non !

Yazoo refusa obstinément de regarder et tourna le dos à la télévision, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et les yeux solidement fermés.

-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait voir quelque chose ? Demanda Angeal.

-Oui, il le pourrait, mais il a peur, ce qui se comprend.

Vincent ne baissait toujours pas son regard. Voyant que personne n'insistait, Yazoo ouvrit un peu les yeux et retira ses mains de ses oreilles.

-Je ne sens pas l'esprit diabolique dans cette pièce, expliqua Vincent. C'en est un autre, mais je n'arrive pas à identifier s'il nous veut du bien ou du mal. Il n'a rien tenté d'agressif cependant.

Sephiroth regardait son frère qui se retournait lentement.

-C'est un homme, souffla-t-il. Il a l'air gentil, plus que l'autre monsieur.

-Il est parti, dit Vincent, je ne le sens plus.

Yazoo hocha la tête.

-Il a vu que je le regardais, et il a disparu.

-Le père ? Proposa Genesis en regardant Angeal.

-Qui d'autre ?

Yuffie choisit ce moment pour arriver dans le salon en pyjama. Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

-Quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Vincent ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Sephiroth se dirigea vers le hall.

-Expliquez-lui, dit-il, je vais voir qui c'est.

Il ouvrit la porte en se raclant la gorge. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur le visiteur, ses mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Un homme, qui paraissait au maximum vingt cinq ans, se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les fenêtres condamnées de l'étage du dessus, et sa longue crinière blanche cachait un peu le reste de son visage. Ses traits affichaient une émotion non-identifiée, quelque part entre la terreur et l'impatience.

-Hum, bonjour ? Fit Sephiroth en agitant sa main devant le visage de l'inconnu. Je peux vous aider ?

L'homme sembla revenir sur Terre. Son regard le chercha puis s'accrocha fermement au sien.

-Oui, enfin non... Je veux dire, j'ai entendu que des médiums essayaient de... Enfin je... J'ai vécu ici, il y a longtemps.

-Dans cet appartement ?

-Non. Dans celui du dessus.

Son regard dériva à nouveau vers le haut.

-Je m'appelle Weiss.

* * *

Lorsque Weiss fut assis là, dans le canapé du salon de l'appartement 13B, il fut soudain convaincu d'avoir fait une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Il voulu se relever mais les regards de tous les gens présents étaient vissés sur lui, avides de savoir.

-Je sais pas quoi dire, confia-t-il, gêné. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais dû venir vous voir finalement.

-C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là, intervint Vincent. Nous voulons juste connaître l'histoire réelle. Ensuite vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez.

-Si je peux me permettre, coupa soudainement Genesis, qui paraissait encore plus sceptique que d'habitude, vous êtes un gamin. Tout ça s'est passé il y a plus de quarante ans au moins.

Il croisa les bras, attendant une réponse.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, dit doucement Weiss. En réalité, j'ai cinquante sept ans.

Le roux ouvrit grand les yeux avant de partir d'un grand rire, puis de revenir soudainement sérieux :

-Oui, et moi j'ai récemment sauté Emma Watson.

Angeal secoua la tête en fermant les yeux à ses côtés.

-Genesis, dit Vincent en se tournant vers lui. Quel âge penses-tu que j'aie ?

-J'en sais rien. La trentaine ?

-Le double, fit le brun.

Genesis souffla, exaspéré.

-On pourrait parler de choses sérieuses au lieu de déblatérer sur vos conneries ?

-Il peut se passer beaucoup d'effets étranges et imprévus au contact prolongé des esprits et du paranormal, tu sais, continua Vincent, imperturbable.

Le roux prit une seconde pour masser ses tempes avec ses pouces.

-Vous y croyez vous ? Demanda-t-il à ses amis.

Sephiroth haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, et Angeal ne semblait pas connecté à la réalité.

-Bon, soit, admettons, trancha le roux. Vincent je peux comprendre. Mais vous, interpella-t-il Weiss. Vous n'êtes pas en contact quasi permanent avec des esprits.

-Si. Ils sont toujours avec moi. Mes parents, mon frère. D'autres peut-être. Je les sens juste. Mais plus depuis quelques jours.

Weiss se tordait les mains. Angeal se surprit à penser que tout âge qu'il avait, il adoptait le comportement d'un adolescent terrifié.

-Depuis quelques jours je ne sens plus rien. Je me suis senti soulagé d'abord, et puis après... Je ne sais pas, seul un peu, et puis j'ai eu peur. J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il se passait encore ici et du fait que des médiums essayaient de tout arranger, alors je suis venu... Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Vous pensiez peut-être pouvoir aider, dit Yuffie.

Weiss haussa les épaules.

-Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, vous savez. J'avais huit ans. Nero en avait six il me semble.

-Nero ? Demanda Vincent.

-Mon frère. Je me souviens qu'on jouait dans le salon avec un ballon et puis notre père est allé ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Le voisin nous a sauté dessus. Il me semble que notre mère s'est interposée. Là, j'ai un trou de mémoire. Je revois ma mère allongée par terre, elle baignait dans son sang, et mon père était pendu dans le couloir.

Genesis fronça les sourcils.

-Vous racontez ça avec une telle désinvolture, cingla-t-il.

Weiss le regarda.

-Je ne vois plus que ça depuis des années, jour et nuit. Mettre des mots sur ces scènes n'est plus une torture depuis longtemps.

Angeal donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes du roux et enjoignit Weiss à continuer.

-Nous nous sommes enfuis avec Nero, par la trappe qui menait à cet appartement. Existe-t-elle toujours ?

-Ouais, fit Genesis avec un rictus, elle existe toujours, malheureusement.

-Oh putain ferme ta gueule, soupira Angeal.

Weiss les regarda à tour de rôle, peu certain de pouvoir continuer, mais Yuffie lui indiqua d'un signe que ce qui arrivait était tout à fait normal.

-Nous nous sommes cachés, moi dans une armoire et Nero dans le lit. Nous étions dans la première chambre à gauche.

-La mienne, souffla Angeal alors que lui revenait en mémoire l'apparition de l'enfant dans son lit la veille.

Weiss le considéra d'un œil grave en continuant.

-Il a attrapé mon frère. J'avais une grande gueule vous savez. Tout ça m'a changé, mais avant, gamin, j'étais persuadé d'être le roi du monde. Mais j'aimais mon frère, tout égocentrique que j'étais. J'étais le plus grand et j'étais censé le protéger, mais je n'ai pas réussi à bouger ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à prendre le risque de sortir de ma cachette. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu le sauver...

Pour la première fois, la voix de Weiss se brisa et il baissa la tête. Il reprit la parole tout de même :

-J'ai entendu des bruits d'eau un peu après, et les cris de mon frère. Je suis sorti et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Il avait noyé Nero. Il était là, il gisait dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux. J'ai crié, et le voisin m'a entendu. Il m'a vu par la fenêtre. Je me suis enfui, lui sur mes talons. J'ai couru dans le couloir et je me suis enfui dans la rue. Il ne m'a pas suivi jusque là, mais j'ai continué à courir quand même.

Un cri l'interrompit. Yazoo s'était réfugié derrière Sephiroth en pleurant.

-Il est là, sanglotait-il, là, juste là !

Quand tout le monde lâcha des yeux Yazoo pour revenir à Weiss, chacun eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, et quelques uns laissèrent même échapper un cri. Weiss était immobile, terrorisé, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'assassin de sa famille. Son visage dément frôlait le sien, il était penché sur le survivant de la tuerie et le dominait de sa taille. Dehors le ciel se couvrit brutalement et un orage se déclencha. L'esprit ouvrit encore un peu plus la bouche, si c'était possible, et la même voix déformée que Genesis avait déjà entendu à travers la radio retentit :

-Tu es revenu... On va pouvoir jouer !

Le fantôme avança encore plus sur Weiss, pétrifié, plantant ses yeux exorbités et son sourire démesuré plus près encore de lui.

La voix de Vincent claqua, mais elle sembla à tout le monde très lointaine, comme s'ils l'entendaient dans un rêve :

-Retenez-le !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le démon s'était jeté sur Weiss, ses mains en avant, et l'avait renversé par delà le canapé. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde.

-Weiss ! Cria Yuffie.

Elle avait bondi sur ses pieds. Angeal avait déjà fait le tour du canapé.

-Je vais bien, fit l'homme, appuyé sur le brun. Il m'a juste...

Il frottait sa gorge avec une grimace. La marque de deux mains semblait gravée au fer rouge sur sa peau boursouflée, en Vincent échangea un regard avec Yuffie.

-Si ce n'est que ça, dit-il, tout va bien.

-Je vais vous soigner, dit Yuffie en allant chercher la trousse de secours.

Sephiroth consolait Yazoo et Genesis se laissa tomber dans le canapé :

-Putain de merde, encore deux jours comme ça et mon cœur va lâcher.

-T'as pas envie d'être poli ? Soupira Angeal.

-Pas le moins du monde.

Il soutint son regard un instant.

-Angeal, on vient de voir l'esprit d'un mec totalement fou, tu veux bien que j'encaisse à ma façon ou pas du tout ?

Le brun secoua la tête et abandonna.

-Merci, cingla le roux en se levant.

-J'ai un coup de fil à passer, dit Vincent. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il s'éclipsa vers les chambres.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Sephiroth en s'approchant de Yuffie et de Weiss dans la cuisine, Yazoo dans les bras.

-Bien. Ce n'est qu'une brûlure en définitive, dit la jeune fille.

L'argenté hocha la tête et déposa son frère par terre.

-''On va jouer'', cita subitement Weiss. C'est ce qu'il répétait en boucle ce jour-là, quand il nous poursuivait.

Un long silence gêné suivit sa déclaration. Sephiroth se racla la gorge.

-Je m'occupe de faire à manger.

-On n'a plus rien à manger, Seph, dit Genesis depuis le salon. Je vais aux courses avec toi si tu veux.

-Moi aussi, dit Angeal. Un bail qu'on n'a pas vu autre chose que cet appart.

-Vous rigolez ? S'étonna Yuffie. Vous avez vu cet orage ? Et cette pluie ? Faudrait être fou pour sortir !

-Eh ben on est peut-être fous, mais moi j'ai l'impression d'être enfermé, ici, fit Genesis en se levant. Alors je vais prendre un parapluie et aller acheter du champagne, du caviar et des homards, parce qu'on va sûrement mourir dans les jours qui viennent, et je veux manger et boire comme il faut une dernière fois.

Angeal et Sephiroth haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent dans le couloir, puis dehors. Abrités sous leur parapluie, ils arrivèrent vite à l'épicerie. Ils traînèrent longtemps, heureux de retrouver une ambiance moins lourde et plus sociable que dans leur appartement, puis ils rentrèrent en traînant les pieds, malgré les éclairs et la pluie battante.

Weiss dormait dans le canapé à leur arrivée, malgré la télévision au volume maximum.

-Il est épuisé, expliqua Yuffie. Il s'est endormi dès que j'ai eu fini de le soigner.

Ils préparèrent le repas et tentèrent de le réveiller quand il fut prêt, mais rien n'y fit, il dormait à poings fermés. Weiss ne s'éveilla qu'aux alentours de seize heures, quand l'odeur des pancakes préparés par Genesis et Yazoo vint taquiner ses narines.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, oubliant un peu toute cette histoire, mais leur répit fut de courte durée. Deux heures plus tard, des bruits de pas ébranlèrent le plafond.

-Mon Dieu, souffla Weiss.

-Pas encore, merde, explosa Genesis. Je vais vraiment pas tenir les gars, je vais partir d'ici ça va être vite fait !

Sephiroth posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je propose qu'on sorte tous ce soir. Zack m'a parlé d'un bon restaurant pas loin.

-J'invite ! S'exclama le roux, plus qu'impatient de quitter les lieux. Et si un seul d'entre vous doit se préparer ou se remaquiller, j'attends pas ici, je vais dehors.

Mais tout le monde quitta l'appartement sur le champ, pour n'y revenir que tard dans la nuit.

Un peu soûls, ils rejoignirent chacun leur chambre en titubant, et Angeal embarqua Weiss dans la sienne. Mais au milieu des rires de leur retour, quelque chose clochait.

-Les gars, fit soudainement Genesis au milieu du couloir, regardez...

Toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement s'ouvraient brusquement une à une.

-C'est la tempête, fit Sephiroth en haussant les épaules.

-C'pas des vitres en carton hein, balbutia le roux.

-Écoutez, fit Weiss.

Au milieu du bruissement du vent, une voix douce parlait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda Angeal.

_Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait..._

-Vous entendez ? Demanda Weiss.

Vincent hocha la tête.

_Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait..._

-C'est ma mère ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il avança un peu dans le couloir, vers le salon.

-Seph'... gémit son petit frère, une nouvelle fois réfugié dans ses bras.

L'enfant montrait du doigt les murs.

-La pluie suinte, soupira Angeal.

-C'est pas de l'eau... murmura Yuffie.

Elle passa ses doigts sur le mur.

-C'est du sang...

Un cri retentit alors, forçant tout le monde à reculer :

_Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait !_

* * *

_Je sais. Vous me détestez. Il fallait bien que je coupe dans la nuit, je suis désolée..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même, et qu'il aura répondu à une partie de vos questions._

_Je vous fais plein de bisous, et je suis désolée aussi pour ce petit retard d'un jour..._

_A dimanche mes bichons ! (Pardon pour ça aussi...)_


	12. Jour 11, Jeudi

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Voici comme promis, et cette fois à temps (à défaut d'étudier mes examens d'entrée, j'écris pour vous, vous vous rendez compte à quel point je vous aime?) le onzième jour de cette fiction !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

_**RAR :**_

_Tiphaine :__ Ce qui a été fait à la mère des enfants est raconté le vendredi, à la soirée chez Zack, mais c'est vrai que cela n'a jamais été rappelé ! J'avais aussi dit que je n'écrirais plus le soir mais bon... Parfois j'y suis obligée, et rassure-toi, j'ai peur aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Je te fais une tonne de bisous !_

_Guest :__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir ! Je suis ravie que toute cette histoire vous fasse autant cogiter haha ! En effet, l'esprit maléfique c'est l'assassin, mais ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire !;) Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir vu Insidious par contre...:( Je te fais d'énorme bisous, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

* * *

_**Jour 11, Jeudi**_

Les cris redoublaient d'intensité, la tempête faisait rage dans l'appartement par les fenêtres ouvertes. Angeal s'enferma dans sa chambre avec Weiss et Genesis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cria le roux, en luttant pour réussir à fermer la porte avec Weiss, sa voix presque inaudible dans la tempête.

-J'en sais rien ! Répondit Angeal en fermant la fenêtre.

Genesis réussit enfin à fermer la porte, et ce fut le silence complet. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, attendant que quelque chose se produise.

-Je pense que c'est fini... murmura Weiss.

Angeal se dirigea alors doucement vers la porte. Au moment où sa main effleura la poignée, le battant entier se mit à trembler sous des coups répété. Ils se jetèrent tous les trois dessus, l'épaule en avant, pour la maintenir fermée. La fenêtre s'ouvrit si violemment qu'elle heurta le mur et que la vitre se brisa. Weiss laissa Genesis et Angeal s'occuper de la porte pendant qu'il poussait une armoire devant l'ouverture béante de la fenêtre. Les portes en bois claquèrent contre le meuble, mais au moins l'orage ne faisait plus rage dans la chambre.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé.

Angeal ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leurs amis dans le couloir.

-Les gars ? Appela-t-il.

Il allait aller frapper à la porte en face de la sienne, Genesis sur ses talons, quand son regard fut attiré par un halo blanc au fond du couloir. C'était une femme, d'une pâleur fantomatique, qui le regardait silencieusement. Elle tendit ses bras en avant.

-Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait... soupira-t-elle, et il émanait d'elle une tristesse infinie.

Angeal fit un pas vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? Et qui c'est, ''il'' ?

Elle continuait de le regarder sans rien dire d'autre.

-Weiss, appela Genesis. Viens voir.

L'homme sortit de la chambre et ses yeux se posèrent sur le fantôme.

-C'est ma mère, souffla-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, ses traits se durcirent.

Elle montra à nouveau ses bras en hurlant :

-Regardez ce qu'il me fait !

-Angeal, ses bras deviennent noirs, fit remarquer Genesis en murmurant.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle hurla en fonçant sur eux. Le roux tira Angeal en arrière, mais le fantôme disparut avant de les atteindre. Son cri s'évanouit dans la nuit. C'est un autre hurlement qui prit le relais.

-Yazoo, souffla Angeal, pétrifié.

-Ça venait de la salle de bains, remarqua Genesis.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la pièce. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée.

-Yazoo ! Yazoo, c'est moi, c'est Genesis, ouvre-moi !

-Tu peux pas être Genesis ! Répondit l'enfant derrière la porte. Il est avec moi !

Il sembla qu'on faisait le vide absolu dans le torse du roux. Il blanchit et Angeal se jeta sur la porte avec lui.

-Bordel, non...

-Yazoo, c'est pas moi avec toi, je te le promets, sors d'ici, je t'en supplie, sors !

-Non !

-Dis-moi ce que tu vois ! Exigea le roux.

Il entendit Yazoo pleurer, et une autre voix parler d'un ton doucereux.

-Yazoo !

-Il fait noir, pleura l'enfant, je vois plus rien !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, il y a quelqu'un avec toi, dis-moi ce qu'il te dit !

Yazoo renifla.

-Il dit que tout sera bientôt fini...

Angeal et Genesis se regardèrent, terrifiés.

-Viens m'ouvrir, exigea le roux, Angeal est avec moi, on va t'aider !

-J'ose pas bouger...

Les deux hommes se reculèrent.

-Ok, à trois, fit Angeal. Un... Deux... Trois !

Ils enfoncèrent la porte.

La pièce était inondée de pluie. Yazoo était réfugié en boule derrière la paroi transparente qui refermait la douche. Il était seul. Angeal s'occupa de fermer la fenêtre alors que Genesis prenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

-C'était pas toi hein ? Souffla-t-il, terrifié.

Genesis secoua la tête.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Non...

Le roux sortit de la pièce.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Weiss, un peu paralysé.

-Oui.

Angeal les rejoignit.

-On retourne dans ma chambre. On doit dormir un peu.

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

Si, avant de fermer sa porte, Angeal avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir, comme le lui hurlait son instinct, il aurait vu une main décharnée refermer doucement la porte de la salle de bain.

* * *

Genesis émergea de son coma vers quinze heures, et il fut le premier réveillé par les petits coups discrets à leur porte.

-Vous dormez ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

C'était Yuffie qui les appelait. Le roux se leva et enfila vite fait le premier t-shirt qui passait, bien qu'il soit presque sûr qu'il appartenait à Angeal. Il déplaça la commode qu'ils avaient utilisée pour bloquer la porte, tout ceci en se cognant à divers endroits, l'armoire bloquant encore les rayons du soleil devant la fenêtre.

-Ah, bonjour, salua Yuffie lorsqu'il ouvrit. J'ai eu peur, j'ai pensé que vous... Enfin bref. Je viens de me réveiller. Ce qui est étrange vu l'heure ceci dit...

Elle semblait se parler à elle-même.

-Enfin, je me suis demandée si quelqu'un avait faim, puis je me suis rendue compte qu'à quinze heures on ne sait pas trop ce qu'on a envie de manger alors j'ai cherché quelqu'un pour me donner des conseils, mais Vincent dort comme s'il était plongé dans le coma, je pense que ses efforts d'hier l'ont épuisé...

Genesis n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de demander quels efforts. Son cerveau semblait être parti loin de ce qu'il se passait dans cet appartement.

-Du coup je suis venue chercher ici. T'en dis quoi ?

Yuffie le regardait, mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

-Genesis ?

Elle claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, bah, on va faire des crêpes.

-Des crêpes ? S'étonna Yuffie.

-Ouais, comme ça tout le monde peut choisir ce qu'il met dessus. Ma mère faisait ça quand j'étais petit, parce que je changeais d'avis comme de chemise.

Il se dirigea vers le salon.

-Hum, Genesis ? Appela Yuffie. Je pense que tu as mis ton t-shirt à l'envers...

Il le retourna comme un robot, tout en continuant à marcher vers la cuisine.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et le suivit.

Ils préparèrent le repas sans échanger un seul mot, perdus dans leurs pensées et l'esprit lent. Petit à petit, chacun fit son entrée dans le salon. Weiss entra sans dire un mot, et Angeal déposa Yazoo devant des dessins animés où il se rendormit très vite, avant de lui même comater devant une tasse de café serré, quelques crêpes et un journal. Vincent débarqua encore une heure plus tard. Il avait les traits tirés et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il s'assit lui aussi à table et accepta avec reconnaissance le café et les crêpes. L'appartement n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux.

Vers dis-sept heures trente, Genesis s'impatienta.

-Quelqu'un a vu Sephiroth ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix brisant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé entre eux depuis plusieurs heures.

Tous les autres se contentèrent de secouer la tête, et le roux soupira.

-Je vais le chercher.

Il se leva difficilement et se rendit dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre d'Angeal, ni dans la salle de bains, Yuffie et Vincent s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre de Sephiroth, il ne restait donc que la sienne à fouiller. Genesis frappa tout d'abord, sans obtenir de réponse.

-Seph' ? Se mit-il à appeler.

Il n'eut pas plus de succès. Il ouvrit la porte, et Sephiroth était là, couché sur le sol.

Genesis s'approcha en soupirant et se mit à secouer son épaule.

-Seeeeeeph', il faut se réveiller maintenant...

Il se figea brusquement et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il y avait du sang, là, sur le sol.

-Angeal ! Se mit-il à crier, Angeal !

Le brun débarqua avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme si on lui avait donné des coups de fouet.

-Il saigne, regarde !

A eux deux, ils le tirèrent hors de la chambre jusque dans la cuisine, où Yuffie s'attela à le soigner en grommelant qu'elle n'était pas une infirmière.

-Son cran à la tête s'est rouvert, dit Angeal. Celui qu'il s'est fait dans la douche l'autre jour.

Sephiroth reprit connaissance peu après.

-Je vais bien, expliqua-t-il. J'ai juste voulu refermer la fenêtre quand je suis entré dans la chambre. Elle s'est rouverte et elle m'a percuté l'arcade. J'ai juste été un peu sonné.

-Décidément, souffla Angeal.

Le silence reprit place dans le salon. On donna du café sucré et des crêpes au chocolat à Sephiroth pour qu'il reprenne des forces, puis ils regardèrent un film ou deux avant que quelqu'un ne sonne à la porte. C'était Cloud et Zack qui venaient apporter leurs notes de cours et les dernières nouvelles. Ils s'enquirent de l'avancement de ''la lutte contre les mauvais esprits'' avec humour, et leur visite eut au moins le mérite de leur redonner un peu d'énergie.

Un homme arriva aussi pour changer la vitre de la chambre d'Angeal. Tout cela ne lui prit même pas une petite heure, et il partit avant même que Zack et Cloud n'ait eux-même décidé de mettre les voiles.

Avant de partir, Cloud réitéra son offre :

-Vraiment Angeal. S'il le faut, venez habiter avec nous. Vous y serez mieux, et puis vous pourrez dormir. Vous avez l'air de zombies, c'est terrible.

-C'est gentil, Cloud, répondit le brun. Mais on va s'en sortir ici. Je pense que ça va aller maintenant.

Le blond le contempla un long moment avant de hausser les épaules.

-Comme vous voudrez. Mais si vous voulez venir passer une nuit pour vous remettre, vous pouvez.

Ils se séparèrent sur un dernier sourire rassurant, et Angeal referma la porte sur leurs deux amis.

-Quand il revint, Vincent se redressa sur le canapé :

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de crever l'abcès. Qui a vu quoi hier soir ?

Sephiroth haussa les épaules :

-Rien, je me suis pris une vitre dans la tronche.

Vincent balaya sa remarque d'un geste impatient de la main.

-Qui a vu quoi, dans ceux qui étaient conscients ?

Après un regard, Angeal, Genesis et Weiss racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Les coups à la porte, l'esprit aux mains noires et Yazoo pris au piège dans la salle de bains avec un esprit. Vincent les écouta attentivement, puis il prit la parole :

-C'est bien pire que ce que je ne pensais. Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que l'esprit mauvais qui est dans cet appartement, arrive à corrompre les autres. C'est à dire que la mère de Weiss, que vous avez vue, est en train de passer de son côté, et je pense qu'elle était la dernière résistante. C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait qu'on regarde ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne parlait pas de son meurtre, mais de la façon dont le mauvais esprit...

-Hojo, coupa Weiss.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Il s'appelait Hojo. Le voisin.

Vincent hocha la tête puis continua :

-Elle voulait qu'on voie la façon dont Hojo la rendait mauvaise. Et ce qu'il se passe est terrible.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Genesis, inquiet.

-Il se passe simplement que tant que de bons esprits persistaient ici, ils combattaient également le mauvais, ce qui aurait été une aide immense quand serait venu le moment de le chasser, mais si ces esprits passent de son côté, non seulement leur aide disparaît, mais leurs pouvoirs se retournent également contre nous, et nous devons combattre une force de plus en plus colossale.

Quand Vincent se tut, chacun échangea des regards inquiets avec les autres.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Demanda Genesis. Enfin je veux dire, le père et Nero n'ont pas encore été agressifs envers nous...

-Parce que votre mère, Weiss...

-Jenova. Et mon père s'appelait Gast.

-Parce que Jenova n'est pas encore passée de leur côté -et elle le sera c'est certain, ce n'est actuellement qu'une question de temps-, donc Gast et Nero n'agissent pas, par peur de la blesser.

-Mais si Hojo les a corrompus, ils ne devraient plus s'inquiéter du sort de Jenova... raisonna Angeal.

-Si, attendez, vous ne comprenez pas, dit Vincent en cherchant un exemple valable. Sephiroth, tu aimes ton frère ?

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

-Évidemment.

-Alors imagine que sous une pression extérieure, on t'enrôles dans -je ne sais pas moi, la mafia par exemple, et qu'on t'ordonne de tuer ou de blesser des gens qui sont dans la même salle de cinéma que ton frère, qui n'a rien à voir avec la mafia. Disons qu'on t'ordonne d'y mettre le feu, ce qui peut représenter fidèlement le pouvoir d'un esprit. Tu aurais peur de toucher Yazoo, de le blesser non ?

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

-Ici c'est la même chose. Hojo a changé l'utilisation de la puissance des deux esprits, si vous voulez, mais leurs liens en tant que membres de la même famille n'ont pas été altérés.

Weiss voulut prendre la parole mais Vincent leva une main.

-Si jamais Jenova passe dans l'autre camp, tout cela volera en éclat. Ils ne se reconnaîtront plus comme membres d'une famille mais comme des alliés contre nous. Ils ne reconnaîtront plus Weiss, il ne sera qu'une autre cible.

Tout le monde se regarda, hébété.

-Du coup... conclut Genesis, notre dernière protection, c'est la mère de Weiss ?

-Et elle ne le sera bientôt plus, dit Vincent.

-C'est terrible, ça, souffla le roux.

Personne ne releva. Le silence prit à nouveau sa place.

-Et pourquoi on n'agit pas maintenant ? Demanda Angeal.

Vincent secoua la tête et Yuffie prit le relais :

-Il est important qu'un esprit pense être presque dans notre monde pour qu'on puisse l'en éradiquer. Il peut tenter d'entrer dans un corps dont l'esprit vient de mourir, mais ça ne sera que temporaire...

-Attendez, attendez, coupa Genesis. Ça fait un zombie, ça, non ?

-Oui, acquiesça Yuffie, en quelque sorte...

-Mais c'est énorme ! S'exclama le roux.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il se racla la gorge.

-Hum, désolé.

Yuffie reprit :

-Mais ce sont généralement les esprits les plus faibles qui utilisent cette méthode. Les plus puissants sont capables d'entrer dans n'importe quel corps, et à terme, d'en expulser l'esprit qui y vivait avant lui.

-La possession, souffla Sephiroth.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Demanda Angeal.

-C'est possible, mais ça peut ne pas être du tout son but. Si l'objectif de l'esprit est de juste nous tuer, il peut le faire sans tenter d'entrer dans notre plan d'existence, ce qui ne nous donne aucun moyen de le chasser. C'est pareil s'il veut juste nous faire peur.

-Et du coup, on attend que l'un de nous se fasse posséder ?

Vincent secoua la tête.

-C'est le cas le plus extrême. Mais j'aurais tendance à penser que c'est possible. Hier soir, leurs apparitions nous ont tous épuisés. Ils drainent notre énergie. Est-ce que c'est pour nous posséder plus facilement, je ne pourrais pas le dire. Mais c'est à cela que nous devons notre état presque catatonique d'aujourd'hui. J'ai tenté de les arrêter hier, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je ne pense pas que cela leur fasse peur, mais ils nous ont laissés pour le reste de la nuit, et aujourd'hui ça a l'air d'aller.

Genesis s'étira.

-En parlant d'état catatonique, je pense que je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. On se fait livrer des pizzas ?

Tout le monde hocha plus ou moins la tête, et Genesis sortit son portable de sa poche.

* * *

La soirée avait été très calme. Ils avaient tous mangé leur pizza devant la télévision, devant un vieux film d'Hitchcock, avant d'aller se coucher. Sephiroth, dans son lit, se tournait et se retournait. Genesis avait sombré à peine sa tête avait-elle touché son oreiller, et les gigotements de son ami n'auraient jamais pu le réveiller.

La fatigue pourtant lui faisait fermer les yeux, et son esprit n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur un sujet précis. Il avait l'impression de délirer, tant ses pensées divaguaient. Il finit par se retrouver allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps.

Il lui sembla soudain que le drap se soulevait de son torse. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil.

Il était là, l'esprit d'Hojo, toujours aussi décharné, avec ses yeux qui roulaient dans leurs orbites, comme fous, et ses mains crochues qui s'agrippaient à sa peau jusqu'à y laisser des marques.

Sephiroth n'eut pas la force de crier, ni même celle d'avoir peur. Il ne réussit pas à bouger sa main de quelques centimètres vers la droite pour avertir Genesis. Il n'eut la force de rien. Il regarda simplement l'esprit avancer de plus en plus près de son visage. Tout lui semblait très loin, comme si ce qu'il vivait ne le concernait pas.

Il ferma soudainement les yeux, pour ne plus le voir, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer encore plus, jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres. Il étouffa quelques secondes, puis il plongea dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

_Et voilà les petits potes !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_

_Plein de bisous !_


	13. Jour 12, Vendredi

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis à nouveau désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine, j'ai passé mes examens d'entrée puis j'ai aussitôt suivi des amis à un festival.. Toutes mes excuses.._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, voici enfin le chapitre 12 !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**RAR :**_

_Guest :__ En réalité, je n'ai pas mentionné le prénom du père de Sephiroth au début de l'histoire tout simplement pour pouvoir le recaler ici ! Son père n'est donc pas Hojo dans cette fiction.. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! (+J'ai vu Insidious 2 me semble-t-il.. Mais je suivrai tes conseils!)_

* * *

_**Jour 12, Vendredi**_

Vincent fut debout très tôt. Il laissa Yuffie dormir et s'éclipsa de leur chambre en silence. Il se traîna, méfiant, dans cet état de garde constante que forçait son métier, jusqu'à la cuisine. Le bruit de la machine à café sembla ébranler le bâtiment entier tant l'appartement était silencieux, mais aucune des autres personnes cohabitant avec lui ne pointa le bout de son nez. Il s'assit à table, les yeux plongés au fond de sa tasse, tout à ses pensées. Il vérifia une quinzaine de fois son GSM. Il attendait une réponse urgente au coup de fil qu'il avait passé après que Weiss eût été attaqué par l'esprit d'Hojo, mais rien ne venait, et il finit par lancer l'appareil sur le canapé, fatigué d'attendre. Il resta ainsi, seul à table, durant encore presque une demi-heure avant que Sephiroth ne le rejoigne. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café sans même le saluer, et Vincent mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue harassante qui croissait en eux tous depuis des jours. L'argenté finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda le médium en relevant les yeux de sa tasse.

Sephiroth haussa les épaules, silencieux, dans une réponse aussi évidente que s'il avait hurlé « non » à plein poumons.

Aucun des deux ne reprit la parole et ils attendirent dans le plus grand silence que le soleil finisse de se lever. Vincent alla alors tirer les rideaux des grandes baies vitrées, mais la lumière troua les yeux de Sephiroth qui grogna, furieux :

-Putain, ferme ça !

Le médium interrompit son geste, contemplant longuement l'argenté, puis il haussa les épaules et laissa retomber le tissu avant de retourner s'asseoir. L'autre gardait la tête baissée, rentrée dans ses épaules, courbé sur lui-même comme si ses poumons le faisait souffrir, et le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant entre eux, à tel point que Vincent retourna chercher son portable pour se donner une contenance. Il se racla la gorge.

-Hum, Sephiroth ? Tu ne sais pas si ton frère voudrait des crêpes ou des tartines de nutella ? Il faudrait peut-être faire le petit déjeuner...

-J'en ai rien à foutre, cracha l'autre, sans bouger de sa place et sans le regarder.

Vincent en resta pétrifié avant de sentir sa bonne humeur s'évaporer. Il se renfrogna :

-Bon, ok, ça marche, je vais faire ça moi-même.

Il s'attela sombrement à la tâche, avec tant de mauvaise volonté qu'il entrechoquait les poêles et les casseroles, ce qui poussa Genesis à venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Tout va bien les gars ? Demanda-t-il. Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Ouais, répondit Vincent, Sephiroth n'a pas l'air d'humeur.

Sans aucun mot ni regard pour eux, l'interpellé se leva et quitta la pièce, retournant dans sa chambre.

Genesis haussa les épaules quand il eut disparu :

-Le prends pas contre toi. Il doit juste être crevé, il a pas dormi avant longtemps, je le sentais bouger la nuit.

Ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner tous les deux, et Angeal, Weiss et Yuffie les rejoignirent peu après.

-Vous avez vu Seph' ? Demanda Angeal en entrant.

-Il est parti redormir un peu, apprit Genesis en posant un tas de gaufres sur la table. Ça fera plus de bouffe pour nous, remarque.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel mais ils s'installèrent tous à table pour manger des gaufres. Petit à petit, la mauvaise humeur de Vincent s'améliora et il finit par rire avec les autres.

Dans le milieu de la matinée, alors que Yuffie, Weiss et Angeal décidaient d'aller faire quelques courses et profiter des quelques rares rayons du soleil de la journée, Genesis se leva et s'étira :

-Bon, je vais aller voir si Sephy n'est pas décédé dans son lit, là.

Il se dirigeait seul dans le couloir quand il entendit des voix dans la chambre qu'occupait Sephiroth. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et tendit l'oreille, mais il fut incapable de comprendre un traître mot à ce qui se disait. Il ouvrit lentement le battant. Sephiroth était là, penché sur Yazoo, et il murmurait furieusement à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'enfant semblait terrorisé. Son frère remarqua la présence de Genesis à cet instant et il se jeta en arrière. Ses yeux devinrent comme deux fentes lorsqu'il dévisagea le roux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Gronda-t-il, les poings serrés.

Genesis leva les mains en l'air comme un réflexe, et Yazoo courut se cacher derrière sa jambe.

-Calme-toi mec, je venais juste voir comment t'allais... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Yazoo ?

-Ça te regarde pas, cracha l'autre.

Alors que Genesis, immobile, gardait le silence, Yazoo toujours caché derrière lui, Sephiroth sembla exploser.

-Casse-toi ! Se mit-il à hurler. Dégage putain, sors !

Il attrapait une chaise et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur son ami, le visage déformé par la rage, quand Genesis empoigna de justesse Yazoo et se jeta hors de la chambre. Sephiroth saisit la porte au vol et la claqua si fort contre le chambranle que la peinture craqua. Yazoo pleurait dans les bras de Genesis, assis contre le mur face à la porte quand Vincent débarqua en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Genesis ne détourna pas son regard de la porte, et il raconta d'une voix blanche l'accès de rage de son ami. Vincent secoua la tête.

-Cette fois c'en est trop, on ne peut plus prendre de risque.

Il tourna la clef dans la serrure de la chambre, enfermant Sephiroth qu'on entendait marcher comme un lion en cage et marmonner des mots sans sens à l'intérieur.

-Il faut que je rappelle Yuffie, et d'autres personnes, on ne peut plus attendre.

Genesis sembla revenir à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant, Yazoo toujours accroché à son cou.

Le médium s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui. Il prit quelque fois une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

-Il me semble, mais je ne suis pas exactement sûr, mais en fait si j'en suis certain, que Sephiroth est possédé.

Genesis garda le silence un moment et les pleurs de Yazoo redoublèrent.

Vincent secoua la tête.

-Bon, je vais les rappeler.

Angeal, Weiss et Yuffie revinrent à l'appartement dès que le brun réussit à les joindre. Il passa encore quelques coups de fil alors que tout le monde attendait, impuissants, assis sur le canapé du salon, armés d'assez de café pour un régiment entier, avec Yuffie qui essayait de rassurer Angeal et Genesis. Personne n'arriva à manger ce jour-là, ils avaient justement presque tous plutôt envie de vomir en entendant les hurlements de rage de leur ami prendre des inflexions inhumaines quand il essayait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Écoutez, fit soudainement Angeal.

-Quoi ? On n'entend rien, répondit Genesis, les yeux fixés sur la table basse.

-Justement : on n'entend plus rien. Il a arrêté.

Le roux releva le regard sur Vincent.

-Et c'est quoi le mieux ? Qu'il hurle ou qu'il hurle pas ?

Le médium haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre, et Genesis hocha la tête, fataliste.

-On attend quoi là ? S'énerva-t-il notre meilleur pote se fasse déchirer par un putain d'esprit ?

Yuffie posa une main sur son épaule :

-On attend de l'aide, surtout.

-Quelle aide ? Vous avez dit que l'Église n'aura jamais le temps d'accepter l'exorcisme ! S'exclama Angeal.

-On ne compte plus sur l'Église, répondit brutalement Vincent, et tout le monde se tut.

Les heures se firent éternité et leurs nerfs menaçaient de lâcher. Sephiroth ne faisait plus aucun bruit mais malgré ça, Vincent refusait que quiconque n'entre dans la chambre.

-C'est évident qu'il est possédé maintenant, dit Vincent.

-Ça se voyait pas assez quand il s'arrachait les cordes vocales, d'après vous ? Cingla le roux.

-Genesis, tempéra Angeal.

-Ça se voit surtout parce qu'il n'y a plus aucune apparition.

Il y eut un long silence.

-C'est vrai, remarqua Weiss pour tout le monde.

Ils durent attendre vingt-et-une heure pour que quelque chose se produise, et ce ne fut que la sonnette qui retentit dans l'appartement.

-Qui.. ? Commença Genesis mais Vincent le coupa.

-Enfin !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et alla ouvrir la porte sur une petite brune qui semblait toute fragile avec ses grands yeux verts. Elle lui servit un éblouissant sourire.

-Aerith ! Salua-t-il. Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue puis ses traits se firent sérieux quand il la fit entrer.

-Alors, comment ça se présente ?

-Assez mal, apprit le brun.

-Qui c'est ça encore, soupira Genesis, affalé dans le canapé, les nerfs à vif.

Elle le regarda, curieuse.

-On m'a appelée il y a quelques jours, pour anticiper un exorcisme.

Genesis ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Attends, c'est toi qui va exorciser Seph' ? Il va te casser en deux...

Aerith ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

-Je l'ai appelée quand Hojo a attaqué Weiss presque physiquement, expliqua Vincent.

Instinctivement, le survivant posa sa main sur sa gorge.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Bon, je vais aller le voir, trancha Aerith en se tournant vers le couloir.

Tout le monde bondit sur ses pieds pour la suivre, même Yazoo qui se glissa devant. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement la porte. L'argenté était là, assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés sous son menton et les regardait avec bienveillance, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Trop heureux, Yazoo courut :

-Seph' !

Il se jetait sur son grand frère quand l'expression de celui-ci changea du tout au tout. Personne n'eut le temps de crier, ni de retenir l'enfant. Les traits de Sephiroth se déformèrent et il attrapa violemment son petit frère par la gorge, le secouant. Angeal se jeta en avant pour sauver Yazoo mais une force le repoussa violemment en arrière, et cloua les autres où ils étaient.

-Yazoo ! Hurla Yuffie.

Soudain une lumière blanche les éblouit tous. Le flash ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais tous purent distinctement voir Jenova arracher les mains de Sephiroth de la gorge de son frère en hurlant. Elle s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, dans une épaisse fumée noire, sur un long hurlement de douleur, laissant derrière elle Yazoo et Sephiroth inconscients.

Aerith fut la première à réagir :

-Ligotez-le avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance !

Genesis et Angeal s'en occupèrent.

Weiss resta en retrait alors que Yuffie s'occupait de Yazoo.

-Je suis désolé, dit Vincent en posant sa main sur l'épaule du survivant. Elle s'est sacrifiée. Elle est dans leur camp maintenant.

Weiss n'eut que la force d'hocher la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

* * *

_Terminé !_

_On arrive tout doucement à la fin de cette fiction, plus que deux chapitres.._

_J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et je vous dis (en l'espérant sincèrement) à la semaine prochaine !_

_Bisous !_


	14. Jour 13, Samedi

_Bonjour à tous!_

_On se retrouve donc pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !_

_Il reste encore l'épilogue, je sais, mais je voulais déjà tous vous remercier d'avoir lu, apprécié et commenté cette fiction, j'avais plus fait de fic longue depuis La Lisière des Rêves et j'appréhendais pas mal d'en réécrire une en raison des nombreux retards que je vous impose souvent, mais vous avez tous été compréhensifs et adorables à chaque fois que c'est arrivé, alors je vous remercie tous mille fois pour ça._

_Je vous laisse donc lire ce dernier chapitre !_

* * *

_**RAR :**_

_Guest :__ Non, Jenova s'est sacrifiée pour sauver Yazoo, et ce faisant elle est passée du mauvais côté de la force.. Quant à Aerith, j'attendais de pouvoir la faire entrer en scène depuis un bon moment haha ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je t'embrasse, en espérant que la suite te plaira !_

_Tiphaine :__ Et oui, malheureusement tout a une fin ! Je suis contente que cette fiction t'aie autant plu, mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait la fin ! Je te fais plein de bisous, merci pour ta review !_

* * *

_**Jour 13, Samedi**_

Genesis fixait le corps inerte d'un de ses meilleurs amis d'un œil torve. Comme ordonné, ils avaient ligoté Sephiroth à une chaise et ils l'avaient placé au milieu du salon, pour une question de place. Genesis était seul assis sur le canapé, les autres discutaient en cercle un peu plus loin à voix basse, tous visiblement très inquiets.

Angeal s'approcha du roux et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Gen' ? Tu te sens bien ?

-A ton avis, soupira-t-il.

Angeal poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, laissant lui aussi son regard contempler leur ami.

Ils gardèrent le silence, puis Genesis le rompit.

-J'aurais jamais dû relancer nos études.

-Gen'...

-C'est ma faute, on n'aurait jamais pris cet appart' si j'avais jamais ouvert ma gueule...

-Gen'.

-Et Seph' serait encore un type normal, Yazoo aurait jamais été traumatisé comme ça et on serait pas à bout de nos nerfs comme on l'est aujourd'hui.

-Gen', putain, tenta encore une fois de couper Angeal.

-Et puis on n'aurait pas emmené plusieurs personnes dans ce merdier avec nous, Weiss aurait jamais su ce qu'il se passait ici et il aurait continué sa petite vie sans que le fantôme de sa mère ne se sacrifie sous ses yeux pour sauver les miches d'un enfant qui lui est totalement inconnu, et puis...

Angeal le gifla.

-Non mais tu vas la fermer maintenant ?!

Genesis ne semblait même pas réaliser que son meilleur ami venait de le frapper. Il se contenta de se taire, sans que son regard ne quitte le corps de Sephiroth.

-Désolé, se reprit presque immédiatement Angeal. Pardon, je voulais pas...

-Je t'en veux pas. Ça fait du bien parfois.

Angeal en resta abasourdi, avant que le roux ne plisse les yeux et ne se tourne vers lui.

-Mais n'en abuse pas. Sinon il y a une très forte possibilité que je te le rende au centuple.

Son ami retrouva le sourire, et ils replongèrent tout deux dans leur mutisme.

-N'empêche... recommença le roux.

-Ta gueule, coupa immédiatement Angeal.

Genesis rit en levant les mains en l'air :

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête ! Mais je pense que bientôt, on va tous péter les plombs, ici. C'est bon que je fume pas mais j'aurais bien eu besoin d'une clope, là.

-Si on avait mis des clopes à ta disposition, t'aurais choppé le cancer depuis une semaine, renvoya Angeal du tac-au-tac.

Son ami haussa les épaules :

-Probablement que oui.

A ce moment, Sephiroth sembla émettre un grognement en tentant de relever la tête. Angeal et Genesis sautèrent sur leurs pieds, bien vite rejoints par les autres.

-Il se réveille ? Demanda Weiss.

-Il semblerait...

Vincent semblait soucieux.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth parvienne à se redresser entièrement.

Yuffie eut un mouvement de recul sans même s'en apercevoir. Ses joues étaient devenues maigres, des cernes noires creusaient profondément ses yeux et son regard semblait si haineux que la plupart des hommes présents retinrent leur souffle. Ce regard se posa sur chacun d'eux aléatoirement, avant qu'Aerith ne prenne la parole.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le démon posa juste ses yeux sur elle. Elle se racla la gorge et répéta :

-J'ai dit : comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il la regarda longuement avant de partir d'un grand rire guttural, de cette voix qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Genesis interrogea Vincent du regard, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas.

-Qui que tu sois, enchaîna Aerith sans se laisser démonter, laisse ce corps qui ne t'appartient pas, vas-t-en, tu n'es plus de ce monde.

Le rire du démon redoubla, la tête de Sephiroth était douloureusement lancée en arrière et ses ongles s'arrachaient sur le bois de la chaise.

-Va-t-il dire quelque chose ? Demanda Weiss.

Yuffie haussa les épaules.

-Parfois oui, parfois non, parfois oui mais nous ne pouvons pas comprendre sa langue, parfois il parle sans répondre aux questions, ça peut être très complexe, Weiss, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Sephiroth redevint silencieux avant de reposer son regard fou sur Aerith.

-Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner.

Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce, aiguë et basse en même temps, semblant souffrir d'un écho insupportable. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent drôlement dans une tentative de sourire, déformé par la rage.

-Votre ami est déjà très loin.

Il fallut alors toute la force combinée de Weiss et d'Angeal pour rattraper un Genesis hors de lui. Il avait sauté sur Sephiroth, et il hurlait, à bout :

-Laisse-le putain ! Pourriture, dégage de là, laisse-le revenir ! Laisse-le tranquille putain !

Il réussit à griffer profondément la joue de Sephiroth avant que le démon ne lui hurle de rage au visage et qu'Angeal ne réussisse à l'emmener loin.

-Calme-toi, Gen', putain calme-toi, pète pas un câble maintenant, on a besoin de toi, on touche au but !

Angeal tenait fermement ses épaules et le secouait un peu pour le faire revenir à lui.

-Je peux plus, Geal', je peux plus putain, ce truc va me tuer.

Vincent s'interposa près d'eux et murmura furieusement :

-Angeal, emmène-le loin, qu'il ne revienne pas, le démon a compris qu'il était à bout, il serait une cible trop facile, enferme-le dans une chambre.

-Non ! Se rebella le roux. Non, je reste, t'as besoin de moi, t'as dit, putain Angeal, si en plus je vois pas ce qu'il se passe, je vais pas y arriver !

Vincent adressa un signe de tête entendu à Angeal et le brun tira son ami dans le couloir.

-Je suis désolé, Gen', mais ça va bien se passer tu verras.

Genesis avait craqué quand Angeal l'installa sur son propre lit, dans la chambre où attendait déjà un petit Yazoo paniqué. Le roux pleurait et il attrapa le bras du brun quand il voulut sortir.

-Me fais pas ça, putain, m'enferme pas ici... Je veux le voir, si jamais il... Putain Angeal je veux le voir si jamais c'est la dernière fois, c'est ma faute putain, tu peux pas me faire ça...

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains pour étouffer un sanglot et Angeal dut enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour ne pas revenir sur sa décision. Il devait faire ce que Vincent avait demandé, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Piteusement, il répéta :

-Je suis désolé, Gen'... Vraiment désolé... Tout va bien se passer...

Ils entendirent le démon rire dans le salon, et cette fois Angeal dut lui aussi se retenir de fondre en larmes.

-Putain... murmura-t-il en fermant la porte de la chambre à clé.

Il posa son front sur le bois froid et s'accorda quelque secondes pour se reprendre. Il souffla longuement et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le salon, hochant la tête en direction de Vincent lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Aerith tentait de forcer l'esprit à quitter le corps de Sephiroth mais il ne faisait que lui rire au nez et se débattre. Elle ôta alors un chapelet de son cou et le brandit, récitant :

-Au nom du Christ, je t'ordonne de quitter ce corps et de retourner d'où tu viens, je t'ordonne de laisser cet homme tranquille et de cesser de tourmenter son esprit. Retourne en enfer, démon !

Elle fit un pas en avant. Sephiroth se débattait et hurlait de douleur et de rage depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'objet et le brandissait dans sa direction. Il se mit à l'insulter, et il fallut tout le sang froid de Vincent pour s'empêcher de le frapper.

Aerith ne se démontait pas, et continuait d'essayer de chasser le démon au nom de la religion. Elle tendit soudain le chapelet à Yuffie qui le brandit à son tour courageusement, pendant qu'elle sortait une Bible de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit au hasard et elle se mit à lire.

La tête de Sephiroth commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens sous ses cris de rage pure et son visage se déforma violemment. Il cracha soudain du sang, ce qui fit s'arrêter tout le monde. Sephiroth releva son visage vers eux, et il était lui, dans ses yeux, il n'y avait que la peur que Sephiroth ressentait vraiment. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux d'Angeal et il murmura, terrorisé, les larmes aux yeux :

-Aidez-moi...

Le brun voulut se jeter à genoux, prendre ses mains et le rassurer, mais le démon avait déjà repris le contrôle, et son regard redevint malsain alors qu'il riait à nouveau.

-Mon Dieu, Vincent, vas me chercher l'eau bénite sur la table, aussi vite que tu le peux, souffla Aerith d'une voix blanche. Il est encore là, mon Dieu il est encore là, il se bat... Vincent dépêche-toi !

Son cri eut le mérite de sortir le médium de sa torpeur et il courut vers la table. Yuffie releva le chapelet en tremblant et Aerith se remit à lire, avec encore plus de conviction. Quand Vincent lui tendit la fiole d'eau bénite, sans même regarder ou détourner les yeux de sa lecture, elle aspergea Sephiroth qui se mit à hurler. Des brûlures apparurent sur ses bras et sur son visage, mais personne ne s'arrêta. Aerith releva soudain la tête quand elle eut finit son chapitre et aspergea l'argenté en signe de croix :

-Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit ! Cria-t-elle, et tout sembla s'arrêter.

Le corps de Sephiroth retomba en avant, inconscient. Weiss regarda Angeal, Angeal regarda Yuffie, Yuffie regarda Vincent et Vincent regarda Aerith. Aerith, elle, s'approcha du corps inerte avant que Weiss ne la retienne :

-Laissez, je vais voir moi-même.

Il avança doucement vers Sephiroth et posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête. Ne recevant aucune réaction, il glissa sa main sous le menton et redressa sa tête en posant son autre main sur le front.

-Il a l'air vraiment inconscient... Par contre il est brûlant...

Il laissa la tête de Sephiroth re-basculer doucement en avant et il recula.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Aerith d'un seul mouvement.

-On attend de voir s'il reprend conscience en tant que lui ou... En tant que démon, encore.

-Et si c'est le cas ? Demanda doucement Angeal.

-Si c'est le cas, on continue l'exorcisme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer son explication. La chaise de Sephiroth se soulevait du sol à toute vitesse.

-Retenez-le ! Cria Yuffie.

Weiss, le plus proche, attrapa les pieds de la chaise juste avant que le crâne de Sephiroth ne heurte violemment le plafond. Il tirait de toute ses forces, mais la chaise ne redescendait pas complètement. Vincent vint lui prêter main forte, mais même à eux deux, ils n'arrivèrent à rien.

Ils baissèrent leurs regards de concert pour se regarder, mais il y avait quelqu'un entre eux. Gast était là, blanc, le regard vitreux, la nuque encore violemment brisée et sa tête renversée en un angle impossible. Il dardait sur eux son regard vide et son visage sans expression. Surpris, les deux hommes hurlèrent comme les autres et lâchèrent la chaise. Elle fila à toute vitesse et le crâne de leur ami rencontra le plafond dans un craquement sinistre. La chaise retomba violemment sur le sol en se brisant. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Gast. Angeal s'approcha du corps inerte, et posa deux doigts tremblants sur sa jugulaire. Il blanchit violemment.

-Il est mort, murmura-t-il.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent.

-Il est mort putain ! Hurla-t-il.

Il repensa soudain à Genesis, enfermé dans sa chambre, et à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'il ne parte. Il s'en voulut à en mourir.

Sur son cri, les rideaux volèrent, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre, le sol entier sembla trembler et des objets tombèrent de leurs étagères. On entendit soudain la trappe du couloir s'ouvrir et l'escalier se dérouler violemment. Le piano, en haut, jouait se jeta sur les interrupteurs pour allumer la lumière, mais les ampoules explosèrent les unes après les autres. Weiss, près de lui, attrapa son épaule dans le vacarme.

-Vincent, regarde ! Cria-t-il.

Le médium se retourna. Il vit dans la pénombre toutes les personnes présentes se mettre à couvert comme ils le pouvaient, se couchant sur le sol, puis il suivit ce que lui montrait Weiss et son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

L'enfant qu'ils avaient vu tant de fois, avec ses yeux blancs et sa bouche démesurément ouverte, avançait vers eux.

Nero.

Weiss serra plus fort l'épaule de Vincent dans sa main. Il était vraiment proche.

-Arrière, démon ! Cria le médium, lançant sa main à son cou, où il était sûr de trouver un chapelet.

Sa main ne rencontra que du vide sur sa peau et son regard tomba sur l'objet qui brillait sur le sol, derrière Nero.

-Mon Dieu... soupira-t-il, terrifié, comme Weiss à ses côtés.

Mais l'esprit était déjà sur eux.

-Vincent ! Cria Yuffie.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Nero avait levé ses petits bras en l'air et sa tête tournait dans un angle impossible.

-Excuse-moi, Nero ! Cria soudain Weiss. Excuse-moi je t'en prie, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû venir t'aider, j'aurais dû te sauver, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais...

Il tomba à genoux.

-Weiss, debout !

Vincent releva et soutint le survivant comme il le put. L'esprit de Nero le regardait, imperturbable.

-Il ne te reconnaît plus, ce n'est pas la peine ! Insista le médium, mais Weiss n'écoutait pas, il pleurait.

-Tu me manques tellement, Nero...

Un cri guttural s'échappa soudain de la gorge de l'enfant.

C'était juste avant qu'une épaisse fumée ne les enveloppe, les faisant cracher et tousser, aveuglés. Incapables de respirer, Vincent et Weiss perdirent connaissance.

* * *

Lorsque Vincent se réveilla, il eut l'impression d'être couvert de suie. Il tenta de se redresser, mais le sol poisseux et collant lui rendit la tâche très difficile. Ses yeux tentèrent de s'habituer à l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour parvenir à distinguer les formes floues et décharnées qui l'entouraient.

''On dirait des branches mortes...'', fut sa première pensée. La deuxième fut pour Weiss lorsque la réalité lui revint.

-Weiss ! Appela-t-il.

Son cri résonna en écho tout autour de lui, et il sembla que des milliers de pattes s'agitèrent soudain près de lui, comme s'il avait réveillé quelques créatures étranges. Il se fit la promesse de ne plus faire aucun bruit, puis il remarqua un corps allongé, avec une crinière de cheveux blancs. Se dépêtrant dans la boue visqueuse qui le clouait au sol, il s'approcha de Weiss et le secoua. Il se réveilla en écarquillant les yeux mais Vincent l'empêcha de crier en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Ils se levèrent comme ils le pouvaient et Vincent tira Weiss derrière lui pour qu'ils progressent dans ce couloir sombre, que ces espèces de branches semblaient former. Ils tombaient et se relevaient l'un l'autre un nombre incalculable de fois, les mains, les genoux, les coudes en sang, mais ils gardaient le silence. Ils finirent par arriver, après une éternité leur semblait-il, sur un sol lisse qui s'étendait à perte de vue, toujours dans cette même obscurité.

-Regarde, murmura Weiss, et il sembla à Vincent qu'il n'avait plus entendu un son depuis des lustres. Là-bas.

Le médium regarda là où Weiss lui montrait. Un piano, semblable comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qui se trouvait dans l'appartement condamné, trônait seul au loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Vincent ? Chuchota Weiss.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Nero a ouvert un monde parallèle, une autre dimension, un autre plan d'existence, appelle ça comme tu veux. Peut-être même que c'est l'enfer. Je n'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, on en ressort jamais. On peut très bien errer ici pour l'éternité. Peut-être que ça fait déjà une éternité. Peut-être que ça fait une poignée de secondes seulement que nous avons disparu. Je n'en sais rien du tout.

Weiss pâlit encore plus si c'était possible.

-Mais on va en sortir, hein ?

-Il faut trouver le moyen, c'est tout. Mais à ce que je sais, personne n'a jamais réussi à sortir de ce genre de dimension. Et nous n'avons aucun indice.

-On en a un, affirma Weiss, déterminé. Le piano.

Vincent haussa les épaules.

-Allons voir, dans ce cas.

Il sembla encore aux deux hommes qu'ils durent marcher durant des heures pour atteindre le piano.

-Peut-être qu'il faut jouer un air spécial ? Suggéra Weiss quand ils l'atteignirent enfin.

-Trop facile, jugea Vincent.

Pas si pessimiste, Weiss s'assit et se mit à jouer, sans se lasser, tous les morceaux qu'il connaissait. Il s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs heures, et Vincent, assis sur le sol et appuyé contre le pied du piano, souffla :

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Il faut le détruire, tu penses ? Enchaîna Weiss en tournant autour du meuble.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour voir en dessous du piano, une voix lointaine leur parvint :

« Vincent ? Vincent revient. »

-Aerith ?

Le médium se leva brusquement.

-Aerith ! Appela-t-il plus fort.

« Marche vers la lumière Vincent », continuait Aerith. « Vous m'entendez ? Marchez toujours vers la lumière. »

Une autre voix intervint, blanche, comme si soudain plus rien ne lui importait. Angeal.

« Ils ne t'entendent pas. Ça sert à rien de crier dans le vide. Les voisins vont commencer à s'inquiéter. »

Une troisième voix se mêla aux autres. Des cris de rage et de douleur. Genesis venait de sûrement découvrir le cadavre de Sephiroth.

« Comment t'as pu laisser faire un truc pareil, Angeal ?! Putain tu me dégoûtes ! Regarde-le... Putain je le savais... »

La voix du roux se brisa.

« Fermez-la, par pitié. » Yuffie semblait pleurer elle aussi. « Il faut qu'on retrouve Weiss et Vincent ! »

« Je suis quasi sûre que Nero les a envoyés dans le monde des esprits. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'est de toujours aller vers l'endroit le plus lumineux. Ça leur prendra peut-être une éternité mais ils doivent le savoir... »

Les voix se firent de plus en plus ténues, jusqu'à ce que Weiss et Vincent finissent par ne plus comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, puis par ne plus les entendre du tout. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, puis :

-Y a pas de lumière, souffla Weiss, tétanisé.

Il recula soudain, apeuré et son dos heurta le bord du piano. Pris d'une pulsion, il ouvrit le couvercle. Une boule de lumière aveuglante en sortit, et fila vers l'horizon.

-Vincent, la lumière ! Cria Weiss, hystérique.

Mais le médium avait déjà attrapé son bras et le traînait derrière lui, courant après la boule lumineuse. Elle filait à nouveau vers la forêt. Sa vue fit froid dans le dos de Vincent, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il devait continuer à courir, s'il perdait la lumière de vue, c'en était fini de lui et de Weiss. Elle s'engouffra dans la forêt, le médium et le survivant sur ses talons.

Ils s'arrachèrent encore plus de peau qu'à l'aller, ils saignaient et Weiss pleurait sur son poignet qu'il avait brisé dans une chute, mais Vincent continuait à le tirer sans aucune pitié vers la lumière qu'il perdait de plus en plus de vue.

La délivrance arriva soudain lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une espèce de clairière. La lumière s'élargit soudain, formant un portail, qui se mit à rétrécir rapidement. Vincent lança Weiss dans la lumière et s'y jeta lui aussi juste à temps. La lumière leur brûla la rétine, les rendant aveugles tant elle était intense, mais cela n'importait ni à Vincent ni à Weiss. Soudain Vincent se prit comme une claque mentale. Il voulut hurler mais c'était déjà trop tard.

''Et si on s'était trompés ?''

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sentir son corps comme exploser dans la lumière.

* * *

_Hum._

_Voilà._

_C'est terminé._

_Je peux recevoir vos menaces de mort si vous voulez. (Quoique, attendez peut-être l'épilogue avant cela..)_

_J'espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu._

_Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement peur de vous avoir déçus sur ce coup-là._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas terminé._

_Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour ce court épilogue._

_Je vous embrasse tous._

_Ciao !_


	15. Épilogue: Jour 13B, Samedi

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà donc, enfin, l'épilogue et la fin de cette fic. A tous ceux qui se sont emballés et ont pleuré, je suis absolument désolée, mais j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira tout de même !_

_Vous vous en rendrez compte vous-mêmes, mais il a plusieurs interprétations possibles. J'ai la mienne, et je peux vous la donner en privé si vous la voulez, mais je ne l'expliquerai pas ici, pour laisser la place à votre imagination._

_Sur ces dernières explications, je tiens absolument à tous vous remercier. C'était ma deuxième fiction longue et je vous remercie tous de l'avoir suivie, lue, commentée, appréciée ou critiquée, votre soutien m'a été d'une très grande aide et je vous en remercie infiniment._

_Je vous laisse lire cet épilogue, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

_**RAR :**_

_Tiphaine :__ Je suis ravie de savoir que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu ! Je te laisse donc lire la fin tant attendue en espérant qu'elle te plaira, et je t'embrasse !_

* * *

_**Épilogue : Jour 13B, Samedi**_

Genesis n'ouvrit les yeux que tard dans la matinée ce jour-là. Il avait pris un grand plaisir à faire la grasse matinée pour récupérer de sa semaine de cours assez chargée.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Angeal et Sephiroth étaient déjà à table, riant autour de leurs tasses de café avec des croissants chauds.

-Gen' ! S'exclama le brun quand il le vit. Tu penses qu'à onze heures tu vas manger des croissants ou t'attends une heure pour dîner ?

-Commence pas à me soûler, j'étais crevé hier soir, lança le roux en s'asseyant à son tour. Mais je veux bien du café et un pain au chocolat.

Sephiroth lui tendit ce qu'il demandait en souriant. Il attrapa ensuite la télécommande et se mit à zapper.

Genesis l'interrompit soudain en s'étouffant à moitié avec son café :

-Attends, attends ! Remets un peu ! La chaîne d'avant !

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils et s'exécuta.

-Ils vous disent rien, ces gens ? Demanda le roux.

Sur l'écran, on interviewait deux personnes, une fille brune et un homme grand, à l'air mystérieux, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges.

-Absolument rien, fit Angeal.

-Moi si... souffla Sephiroth en regardant plus attentivement.

-On les a déjà vus hein ? Demanda Genesis, pas rassuré.

-Il me semble que oui, fit l'argenté en haussant les épaules. Sûrement dans une autre émission.

-Chut, coupa Angeal en tendant l'oreille. Monte le son, Seph'.

Son ami s'exécuta.

« _-Alors, Vincent, racontez-nous donc. Comment s'est passée cette affaire ?_

_-Assez bien. On a enquêté sur place, c'était juste un esprit frappeur tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Il terrorisait les habitants de la maison avec des choses bénignes, il lançait des objets, riait et allumait la télévision. Le chasser a été facile._

_-Et vous Yuffie, comment l'avez-vous vécu ?_

_-J'ai installé toutes mes caméras et tout mon matériel le premier jour de notre enquête. Nous avons enregistré quelques événements, et nous l'avons chassé avec l'aide de l'Église._

_-Une affaire rondement menée dans ce cas ?_

_-C'est exact._

_-Bien, merci d'avoir suivi cette première partie de notre émission, après la pub, nous demanderons à nos invités de nous raconter leur expérience la plus traumatisante en matière de surnaturel ! Surtout restez avec nous ! »_

Genesis haussa les sourcils.

-Y a vraiment des gens qui croient à ces trucs-là ?

Ses deux amis haussèrent les épaules.

-Sûrement des gens désespérés.

Sephiroth secoua la tête et son regard se dirigea vers le couloir. Une autre impression de déjà-vu le traversa. Il se revit bizarrement là, assommé par un escalier escamotable. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec le couloir ? Comme s'il... Manquait quelque chose.

-Quelque chose du genre ? Demanda Angeal en se versant une autre tasse de café.

-Du genre... Une ouverture.

Genesis eut un rictus.

-Dans un couloir ? T'abuses sur le café, copain.

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules, décidant d'abandonner, même si son esprit hurlait que son intuition était terriblement importante, et que cette ouverture manquante avait un jour joué un grand rôle.

Le silence reprit sa place.

-Elle ne vous parait pas bizarre, cette semaine, quand vous y repensez ? Comme si on ne l'avait pas vraiment vécue, comme si c'était un rêve, dit Angeal.

-J'avoue que c'est bizarre comme sensation, confessa Genesis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été absent pendant des jours et de me réveiller seulement aujourd'hui. Comme si j'avais vécu totalement autre chose que ce que je me souviens avoir fait cette semaine.

-Vous déraillez, fit Sephiroth, soudainement inquiet, une étrange sensation de peur lui tordant les entrailles en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu vivre à la place de ses cours qui lui semblaient si loin. Bouffez votre croissant et arrêtez de parler comme ça.

Tous retournèrent dans leur mutisme.

-Bon, les gars, fit soudainement Genesis, c'est pas tout ça mais on a rendez-vous chez Zack aujourd'hui !

Sephiroth acquiesça quand ils se levèrent. Il avala le reste de son croissant en quelques bouchées et dit :

-Au fait, t'as raté la visite de monsieur Weiss, Gen'.

-Le vieux du dessus ? Merde, il est adorable ce petit gars ! J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours !

-C'est dingue qu'il soit resté dans cet appart'... Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dedans, avec sa famille... enchaîna Angeal alors qu'ils enfilaient tous leurs vestes et attrapaient distraitement des parapluies dans le couloir.

Ils marquèrent tous une pause, et Genesis se moqua :

-D'ailleurs, vu ce qu'il s'est passé justement, on pourrait se demander pourquoi ce bâtiment n'est pas hanté !

Angeal réprimanda directement :

-C'est cette émission qui te monte à la tête ?

Mais Sephiroth haussait déjà les épaules :

-Vaut peut-être mieux que ça ne le soit pas. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Il leur sourit dans le silence du couloir et sortit. Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules et échangeant un regard, puis lui emboîtèrent le pas. Genesis, en dernier, s'immobilisa soudain, la poignée de la porte dans sa main droite. Il lui sembla soudain entendre des pas, là, derrière lui dans le couloir. Il se retourna, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un tour de son esprit et qu'il n'avait rien entendu réellement. L'impression de déjà-vu lui sauta à nouveau aux yeux.

-Genesis, tu viens ? Appela Angeal du trottoir devant le bâtiment.

-J'arrive !

Genesis fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans leur vie leur échappait, mais il sentait que leurs souvenirs allaient bientôt leur revenir. Il haussa les épaules et ferma enfin la porte du 13B, Misery Lane.

* * *

_The fin !_

_C'était un court épilogue, je le sais, mais il en dit beaucoup._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus. J'attends vos menaces de mort et vos demandes en mariage. Je vous embrasse tous, je vous remercie tous à nouveau pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi avec cette fiction._

_On se donne rendez-vous pour la prochaine._

_Je vous embrasse tous._


End file.
